Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past
by chattingchick1
Summary: Sequel to Triple Threat. Peace barely lasted a day before another old enemy comes crashing down on Videl, literally, and some old friends show up. Can Gohan and the gang defeat this enemy? And who is this new girl? Is she who she says she is?
1. The Saiyan's Descent

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! 

I decided to post this story up a little earlier than I said. A surprise for all the reviewers who supported the idea of a sequel. Hope you like it!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 1: "The Saiyan's Descent"**

"And thanks to Saiyaman and his new sidekick...er, what's your name?" The blonde reporter spoke to Saiyagirl and thrust the microphone in her face with a flash of red fingernail polish.

_Here is comes..._ Saiyagirl thought with a frown. "I am Saiyaman's new partner, Saiyagirl! Your city is safe with us around!"

The reporter looked back toward the camera. "And thanks to Saiyaman and his new... partner, the would be bank robbers are put where they belong: the Orange Star City Jail. Until next time!"

Saiyaman and Saiyagirl ran from the action, not wanting any more attention. And then...

"Saiyagirl!"

It was Hercule.

"Dad! Hey!" She ran up to her father with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Videl, is that really you?" He asked, surprised. He didn't expect to be called 'dad' by the new crime fighter, even though he had had his suspicions.

Saiyagirl pushed a button similar to what Saiyaman had on his watch and the green and pink costume disappeared.

"Videl, where have you been for the past 2 days! You vanish and then suddenly reappear as Saiyagirl! I've been worried sick! You couldv'e been killed!"

Videl grimaced. "Yeah, you're right. I could have been killed." She wrapped her right arm around Saiyaman and thought that it was only a day ago that Frieza kidnapped her. She had almost died in the electric cage Frieza threw her in until Gohan stepped in and saved her.

"But Saiyaman saved me before anything drastic happened." Videl smiled at her partner.

Hercule frowned slightly. "Well, I guess it's OK if you hang around with him. It's better than that Gohan boy."

"Thanks, dad!" Videl yelled as she floated toward the sky. Saiyaman did the same and the two took off toward the mountain area.

Saiyaman pressed a button on his watch and his costume disappeared.

"You heard my dad, Gohan." Videl smiled teasingly. "I can hang around with Saiyaman, but not you."

"But he doesn't know that we're one in the same." He grinned.

They continued flying toward Gohan's house, but Gohan suddenly stopped. His face became serious. "Videl, stay back." He warned.

"Wha-?" Videl started but was interrupted. Someone punched her in the stomach with a very strong dark arm.

"Videl!" Gohan hurried to help hold her up, but she stayed in the air.

"I'm OK, Gohan... That probably would have killed anybody else, but I've been trained. Who is that guy, anyway? You know him?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't know, Videl. But you need to stay back."

Videl lingered behind him, still holding her stomach weakly.

The attacker frowned at Videl. "Weak human girl. You should be dead by now!" He started to charge at her again, but Gohan flew in the way and stopped the assault. He had an angry scowl on his face. "Who are you? Tell me now."

"Why should I tell you who I am? I'm an elite warrior and you're just a third class Saiyan."

"What did you say!"

"Yeah, I know you're a half blooded Saiyan, Gohan. You were pretty strong when you were 4. And now, I seems you've got a weak human girlfriend. How pathetic."

And without warning, the stranger blasted Gohan. He dogded and tried to kick the unknown Saiyan, but he flung Gohan aside.

"Gohan!" Videl cried.

Before Gohan could move, a second energy wave advanced toward him. Gohan was crushed by the energy as it hit the street below.

The civilians fled from the panic. Videl flew down to Gohan, forgetting about her pain. "Gohan, are you alright?"

When he didn't move, Videl blinked back tears. "His energy level is too low... Maybe Bulma can help. I hope so."

She slowly picked him up and flew to Capsule Corp. With Gohan's weight, it took her longer than she wished it did.

----------

"Oh, my, Videl! What happened to Gohan?" Bulma yelled when she saw the two. She didn't wait for an answer and took Gohan from Videl.

Bulma sat him down on the couch and forced a senzu bean in his mouth.

After a few moments, Gohan woke up and together, him and Videl told the story of the unknown Saiyan.

Bulma looked down at the floor with a dissatisfied frown. "We just got done dealing with Frieza, Cell and Raditz. Now another enemy has shown up?"

"I know, but who is this guy? He seemed to know Gohan." Videl spoke up.

"I know who he is." Vegeta suddenly appeared at the doorway. "I haven't seen him since he was on Vegeta."

"So, what's his name?"

"Turles. I believe he planted the Tree of Might here on Earth about 15 years ago."

* * *

Let's not correct ages in and complicate things. From what I figure, the movie happened around what seemed to be Raditz or King Kai's training. I know the movie timeline has nothing to do with the DBZ storyline, but that was the only way to tell about how old Gohan was at the time. Also, you do not have to have seen the Tree of Might movie for this story. I just used the enemy, not the plot. 

Again, hope you enjoy the sequel!


	2. Double Team

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 2: "A Three Person Battle"

"Turles?" Bulma gasped. "I know that name!"

"I think he was the who made me look at the moon and transform into a giant ape. Icarus helped me go back to normal." Gohan said.

"Giant ape?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, Saiyans with tails who look at the moon do that."

Suddenly, Chichi's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Gohan, Videl, are you two in there!"

Gohan sighed. "Yes, mom. We didn't go straight home because we got stopped by Turles."

"As the door creaked open, Chichi's face paled. "Turles? Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

"I made him unable to fight, but his human girlfriend dragged him off. She actually survived one of my energy blasts, which no human has done before."

"Turles." Vegeta said the name as if it was poison.

"Vegeta... So it is true. I heard that you betrayed Frieza and joined up with Kakkarot's gang of humans. You shouldn't even be called a Saiyan warrior anymore."

Vegeta growled and Chichi hurried inside. Gohan told the others to get back to safety.

Turles ignored Vegeta's silent protests and turned to Gohan. "So, Gohan, how is you father? I want to see him."

"He's not here." Gohan kept up his guard just in case Turles decided to attack.

"Really? So he knew I was coming and ran away. What a coward."

"He's not a coward!" Gohan powered up and flew out the door. "If you want to fight, come down here and fight me."

"I don't want to fight you. I want to fight Kakkarot. I'll just wait here until he comes."

----------

"Who's Kakkarot?" Videl whispered.

"Goku's Saiyan name." Bulma answered. "I thought Gohan told you about the Saiyans."

"He told me about what happened to him and about the the other Saiyans. He didn't tell me about that. I guess he forgot. But Goku died at the Cell Games. Doesn't Turles know that?"

"I guess not."

----------

"Turles, you're going down!" Vegeta yelled and blasted into the air outside. "I'm still a Saiyan, whether you care or not. Let's see if my Galick Gun changes your mind."

Turles shot his own energy wave that cut through Vegeta's. He frowned disapprovingly. "You've gotten weaker over the years, Vegeta. You're a disgrace."

"Kamehameha!"

Turles vanished from where he was and reppeared behind Gohan. "Missed me."

"Huh?" Gohan turned around, but was too late. Turles kicked Gohan to the ground.

Vegeta flew up to Turles and started punching him but they had no effect.

"That tickles. How's this? Light Bomb!"

"Wha-?" An extremely fast energy blast hit Vegeta in the back and Turles puched him in the stomach.

Gohan took the opportunity to attack, but Turles stopped him. He punched Gohan into the ground. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan to break the fall. "You can't defeat us that easily!"

"There is no us, boy." Vegeta stood up, rebounding from the Saiyan's attack. "I'll be the one to defeat him."

"If anyone defeats me, it'll be Kakkarot. That's the only one I want to fight." Turles said. "Not you weaklings. Until me meet again."

"Wait!" Gohan yelled, but it was too late. Turles was already gone.

"I'll destroy him next time." Vegeta flew to the door.

Gohan walked beside him. "You can come out now. He's gone."

"But why does he want Goku?" Bulma wondered outloud.

"I don't know." Gohan stomped his foot in frustration. "Dad's dead. And Turles is stronger than our three previous enemies."

"You can do it, Gohan." Videl said and squeezed his right hand for support. "You've done it before."

"Videl's right. You're not a normal human." Bulma added.

"I can help, too, Gohan."

Gohan turned directly toward her with a frown. "Absolutely not, Videl. Remember what happened last time you tried to help?"

"Yeah, but if I didn't, we would have never gotten together. Atleast, not like this, and we wouldn't have such... unique memories to share. I mean, what other girl can say she was kidnapped by an alien and almost got fried by an electric cage?"

"None that I know of. But still, the answer is no. I don't want your life on the line again."

Their conversation was interrupted by the police chief's frantic cries on Videl's communicator. "Videl! Come quick! If I knew where Saiyaman was, I'd contact him, too." Gunshots could be heard in the background. The chief grunted. "Grab your partner and help us out."

Videl grinned. "Sure thing. I'll get Saiyaman." She looked at Gohan. "Finally, we're not just called sidekicks." 


	3. Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

Sorry for the long wait. My dad's surgery is over and we got Internet back... for now. Unfortunately, I move away to college in less than 2 weeks, so after this update, I don't know when I'll be able to again. But, for now, here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past  
Chapter 3: "Hostage Situation"**

Saiyagirl and Saiyaman arrived at the hotel in 10 minutes.

"Videl!" the chief yelled and flinched as steel bullet shattered the front left window of the car he was crouched behind.

"Don't worry, chief. Saiyaman and I can handle it."

"No, but you don't understand!" The police chief yelled as the sounds of more gunshots filled the air and the screams of people fleeing faded out. "They have a hostage!"

"A hostage?" Saiyagirl looked at her partner with a questioning look.

"I'll get them." He nodded and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, Videl, you know I won't hurt the hostage." He said louder. "You take care of these guys."

"Right." Saiyagirl smirked as Saiyaman sped toward the hotel. "Come and get me."

----------

All Saiyaman saw when he got inside the hotel was three men in all black clothes covering all of their body except their eyes and mouth, each with guns. The biggest man, in the back, was the one holding the hostage.

To Saiyaman's surprise, it looked to like a young man around his age, maybe a little older. But he seemed familiar, also.

Saiyaman shook his head, trying to forget it. "Let him go." His voice was deep.

The man shoved the gun closer to the boy's throat. "And why would I want to do that? You can't hurt us. You don't have a weapon." He seemed confident.

"Please, sir..." The boy begged. "Don't kill me. I'm looking for an old friend. Haven't seen him for 14 years, you see? I-I want to see him..."

"Huh?" Saiyaman gasped. _That voice... Somehow... It seems so familiar, like I should know him from somewhere._ He shook his head again. _Stop letting your mind play tricks on you, Gohan. Just save the hostage._ "I don't need a weapon." He smiled.

A weak energy blast caused the gun to fly to the man's right. "Wha...?"

"Hey!" The other two men charged at Saiyaman.

Saiyaman teleported behind one and kicked him in the chin. He was knocked out.

The second man tried to hit Saiyaman with the gun, but Saiyaman snatched it with his right hand before it hit his face and crushed it. Both the pieces fell to the floor with a loud bang.

The man had a horror stricken expression on his face as he stepped back and fell on the floor. You could hear him breathing irregularly now. "W-Wait! Don't hurt me!" He didn't hesitate to run out of the building.

A bullet ricocheted off Saiyaman's helmet. "Get away, you freak!"

Saiyaman turned to see the remaining man. The hand holding the gun was shaking. He couldn't aim properly, he was so frightened.

Saiyaman smiled. "Now it's just you and me."

----------

Saiyagirl threw a punch at the man in the face. He ducked and kneed her in the stomach.

"You're going to pay for that." Saiyagirl muttered and flew out of the way of his right punch.

She clasped her hands together and hit the man on top of the head. She kicked one of his buddies that was coming at her with a sharp piece of glass in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

A bullet rupped through her right leg and fell to her knees. _Wha... What was that?_ She snapped her head at the source of the shot.

"You're not a freak like your partner, so I knew a bullet would injure you." A third man smirked from the doorway of the hotel. He had knocked a cop out cold and taken his gun.

"What? A freak?" _Nobody talks about Gohan like that!_ "Gohan is _not_ a freak!" Saiyagirl yelled and out of anger, not thinking cleary, lifted the man in the air by his throat. "He saved my life more times than you know, buddy!"

The man smiled. "Oh, Saiyaman's name is really Gohan?"

Saiyagirl's face paled. _Oh, no! I just told everybody Gohan's secret!_

The man took the opportunity to get free. He held onto her arm for leverage and kicked her in the right jaw. Before she had the chance to recover, he shot several bullet at her. Thay all hit her in the left leg.

_No!_ She stood up and started running, but the wounds slowed her down.

That's when another bigger man - bigger than the one in the hotel - punched her square in the face. _Gohan..._

----------

"I'm a freak? Then what does that make you?" Saiyaman grinned and teleported beside the man.

He shot a weak energy blast and quickly hoisted the boy on his back. "Sorry, gotta go-" He jerked his head toward the entrace. "No! Videl's energy signal!"

Forgetting about the man, Saiyaman burst out of the door but he saw no one.

Only the police chief and his weary squad.

"Where's Videl, I mean, Saiyagirl, at, sir?" He tried his best to contain his anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Saiyaman." The chief sighed heavily and defeated. "Those guys... They took her."

The boy slid down and ran away from the scene. Saiyaman didn't notice. He didn't care.

He dropped to his knees and banged his fist on the cement, fighting back tears. His helmet slid off.

"Videl... No... Not again... Not again..."


	4. Goku's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack From the Past"  
Chapter 4: "Goku's Return"**

The man threw Videl against the wall forcefully. "Look, the only reason you're here is because the boss wants to see Saiyaman, and seeing as how close you two are, he thought this would be a good way to lure him here."

"Well, he'll be here. You can count on that." She spat back.

"He just wants to see who Saiyaman really is, because he's looking for some guy named Kakkarot."

Videl gasped. "Kakkarot? But that's... " _That's Goku's Saiyan name!_ "Tell me. Who's your boss?"

He shrugged. "I don't know his name. He's never told us. He's really strong, though. He could obliterate all of us in a second, but he holds back his full strength."

Videl frowned. _I have a bad feeling about this... Their boss... could it really be Turles?_

----------

Baba looked over at Goku, annoyed. "Goku, are you listening to me? You only have 24 hours until you go back to the Other World."

Goku continued scanning the land, searching out familiar power levels. "Only 24 hours, yeah, I heard you, Baba."

The woman sighed. "As long as you heard-"

"What!" Goku turned his body around suddenly. "That power level... It's strong for a human, but it's low... and keeps decreasing! Sorry, Baba, got to go!" He left in burst of energy, leaving Baba floating there, flustered.

"Good luck, Goku..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

----------

Videl stood up, shakily, but determined. "I'm not giving up..." _I know Gohan will come._

The man swung his right hand but Videl ducked. "Saiyaman will come sooner if you're tired."

"Oh, you think?" Videl smiled sarcastically and countered with a kick to his ribs.

"I thought you'd have finished her off by now, Ghand." Another voice spoke through the shadows.

_I know that voice!_ Videl thougt instantly.

Ghand spun around and fell to his knees in forgiveness. "Boss! She's just too strong!"

He frowned dissaprovingly. "Then I'll just have to do it."

"Turles." Videl said under her breath.

He smiled. "So, you do remember me, human. Good."

"Who could forget you?" She retorted.

Ghand was confused. "You know her, Boss?"

"You could say that." Turles lifted his arms. "Light Bomb!"

"No!" Videl couldn't block. It was too fast and she was too weak. She braced herself for the hit, hoping she'd survive.

But it didn't hit her.

"Wha...?" Videl didn't understand. Through the smoke from the blast, she could see a person. "You don't need to attack people weaker than you. But, you know, Turles, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Gohan? Is that you?" She asked cautiously.

"Hm? Who are you?" The interceptor looked back at her.

Videl gasped. "You look like... Goten. No, could you be..."

"Kakkarot!" Turles yelled, frustrated.

Ghand ran from the room, "I-I'm leaving now, Boss. _What kind of light was that?_

Goku carried Videl to a safer spot in the corner. "What's your name?"

"Videl. Nice to meet you, Goku."

"How do you know my name? Never mind, we'll talk later." He deflected an energy blast from Turles. "Right now, I have business."

"Protecting your future daughter-in-law?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just ask your son. Light Bomb!"

"Kamehameha!"

After the two energy attacks collided, Turles broke his off, teleported behind Goku and kicked him in the neck with his right heel.

Goku rebounded with a left hook.

Turles dogded it and wrapped his arms around Videl's neck. "Try me now, Kakkarot."

"Let me go!" Videl jabbed her elbow in Turles' stomack and swung her right leg to his head. Turles caught her leg and threw her across the room.

Goku caught her before she hit the wall. "On second thought, let's get out of here." He busted through the ceiling and took off.

"Kakkarot! Come back here!"

----------

Goku handed Videl a senzu bean. He had hoisted her on his back after they escaped.

"I can fly, Goku." Videl told him.

"Really?" Goku let her go, ready to catch her if she fell. When she stayed in the air, he smiled. "Hey, you _can_ fly. Who taught you?"

"Gohan. That's also how I know your name even though Turles only called you Kakkarot."

"Gohan? Do you go to school with him?"

"Yeah, we, uh... We're officially a couple now. But let me start from the beginning."

"Sure, but let's land first. You don't have that much energy left."

They landed by a forest. Videl leaned against a tree. "It all started with Yamcha asked me out. We went out to eat when the police chief called me and told me that Saiyaman was missing. That's Gohan in disguise so he can fight without every one knowing. Me and him help the police if they're tied up. Anyway, I didn't hesitate to go find him, because, I, well, to be blunt, like Saiyaman and Gohan. I didn't know who Saiyaman was at that time. I looked in the sewers and found him. Unfortunately, I found his captors as well."

"Who in the world could take down Gohan? He's-"

"Strong, I know. You'll recognize their names. Raditz, Frieza and Cell."

"What!"

Videl nodded gravely. "Now I know not to kick a full-blooded Saiyan barefoot and in a dress." She looked at Goku. He wanted to know more, so she continued.

"The fight escalated and Saiyaman's helmet fell off. Boy, were they surprised to see Gohan! He told me to run to safety, so he could fight them without me in the way. I later found out that he killed Raditz, but in return, Cell and Frieza killed him. We gathered the Dragonballs and wished him back. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and defeated Cell. Frieza had escaped."

"Super Saiyan 3? Wow."

"Yeah, he was protecting me. It was quiet for a little while, and I finally got the nerve to tell Gohan I loved him. Frieza took the opportunity to kidnap me while Gohan was still finding the words to say."

She paused, not wanting to relive the nightmare. "Frieza... He put me in cage with electric bars that would close in on me in 2 hours. When an hour and an half went by, I didn't think he was coming. He did come, though and defeated Frieza. He carried me out of there before the building exploded and..."

She became flustered, but forced herself to continue. "He told me he felt the same way."

"When did you find out about me?"

"Right before Frieza took me, Gohan told me everything about Saiyans and he family and life." She looked into his eyes. "He told me you died."

Goku smiled. "Yeah... King Yenma let me have a day in the living world."

"You only have a day and you come save me before you see your family!"

"Hey, I felt a power level drop really fast. But I think for a minute there, I felt another strong power level heading toward Turles."

"That was probably Gohan. Yeah, I better tell him I'm OK."

"Oh, and Videl? Don't tell anybody I'm here. I want to surprise them."

"Sure thing. I'm off." She waved as she flew into the air toward Gohan's house.

Goku smiled. _I'm glad you found somebody, Gohan. A lot has probably happened in the 7 years I've been dead. But there was something familiar about her energy... Who does it remind me of? I'll have to ask._ He used Instant Transmission and vanished.


	5. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 5: "The Visitor"**

Videl approached Gohan's house and saw the whole group there.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled and flew up to meet her. "Thank goodness you're OK!"

Videl smiled at his obvious concern. "Yeah, I'm OK." They flew down in front of the house.

"There's not even a scratch on you!" Bulma exclaimed.

Videl flinched. _I can't tell them Goku gave me a senzu bean..._

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried about you I was? I come out from saving the hostage and the police chief said that they took you!"

"It was some of Turles' men. They wanted Saiyaman so they could see if it was Goku."

"You got away from Turles unscathed? That's hard to believe..." Gohan wasn't convinced. "I felt a power level as strong as Turles for a few minutes and then yours got back to normal."

"Oh, yeah?" Videl smiled nervously. _That was probably Goku..._ "Was the hostage hurt?" She changed the subject quickly so Goku's return wouldn't be revealed.

"No. He was fine. Although he looked and sounded familiar. I wanted to ask who he was, but didn't have time."

"It's OK. After school tomorrow we can find him and ask him."

----------

"Class, sit down and be quiet. We have a visitor today. He's new to this part of town, so the school has let him observe our class today."

A young man walked into the room with shaggy brown hair. He smiled and waved to the class. He definitely wasn't shy.

_What? That's the hostage from yesterday!_ Gohan thought with a jolt.

Videl looked over at him, asking with her eyes what was wrong.

He quickly scribbled two words on a scrap sheet of paper and slid it over to her.

**_It's him._**

She wrote back.

_**The hostage?**_

**_We'll talk later._**

As Gohan passed the note back to Videl, the teacher grabbed it, eyed the two and read it aloud to the class. She frowned. "Unfortunately, it wasn't a love note."

"The visitor was the hostage?" one boy asked.

Another boy spoke up. "I know there was a hostage in the hotel yesterday, but how would Gohan know who the hostage was? Only Saiyaman-"

"That's enough. Gohan and Videl's lives are not our business." The teacher winked at Gohan and smiled.

Gohan shot a questioning look at Videl. She mouthed "Later."

----------

The bell had rung for the end of the day. The visitor, who had insisted on being called Eric, was still there. Everyone else had left, except for Eric, Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan - Saiyaman - come here." The man called to him.

"What? How do you-"

"The teacher knew." Videl said, and lowed her head, avoiding his gaze. "Yesterday, the man called you a freak and I got angry. I yelled 'Gohan's not a freak.' so everyone around now knows who Saiyaman is. My guess is the chief told the teacher so she'd know."

"So, why'd you want me?" Gohan looked back at Eric. "You can't be much older than me."

Eric smiled. "You're right. I'm 21. You're 18. And just so you know, I could have gotten free but I didn't want to get shot."

Gohan grew quiet. _He's only three older than me, but how would I know him? It's in the back of my mind..._ "Who are you?"

"What? I'm Eric, a new guy in town. I moved here with my wife a day ago and got a hotel room until we got settled."

"Tell me, who's this friend you're looking for?"

"Gohan, what are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"When I went to save him yesterday, he said he was looking for a friend."

"It's just that. A friend. I haven't seen him for 14 years and a week ago, I heard that he lived in Orange Star City. I couldn't just let him not see me again. He changed my life the last time we met."

"Have you located him yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. He even has a girlfriend and has evidently been training. He's gotten a lot stronger." Eric looked at Gohan and smiled. "He can do more than just jump long distances with no rebound."

"But no human can do that!" Videl gasped. _At least, not a normal human who's undergone normal training._ She looked at Gohan's thoughtful expression.

_Videl's right. If he wasn't looking for a normal human, then who was he looking for?_

----------

When the two got to Gohan's house, nobody was home. There was a note on the door saying they were at Capsule Corp and to come as soon as possible.

Videl started flying ahead of of Gohan and stopped. "G-Gohan!"

"Videl!" Gohan turned to her scream. "Videl! No!"

"Tell me where your father is, boy, or she's history." Turles squeezed Videl with an energy blast at her neck.

"Gohan... Goku, he's not-" Videl started, but Turles stopped her.

"I know he's here. I've seen him."

_My father? But he's dead... isn't he?_

**You'll find out who Eric is in chapter 8. Until then, try to figure it out.**


	6. Happy and Sad Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**Triple Threat: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 6: "Happy and Sad Reunions"**

"Let her go, Turles!" Gohan charged at him.

Turles threw her in the path of Gohan's Kamehameha wave.

"No! Videl!"

Videl was hit directly. Gohan caught her before she fell to the ground. "Videl, are you OK? I didn't intend for it to hit you."

She smiled weakly. "I'm OK, Gohan. That was a powerful blast, though."

"Can you fly?'

"Yeah, but slowly."

"Great. Get to Capsule Corp and tell Vegeta that Turles is here. I'll hold him off."

Videl nodded, and got lower to the ground as she flew to Capsule Corp as fast as she could. I need to get there as soon as possible. Turles is too strong for Gohan to handle alone.

----------

Videl saw Goku first. "Goku! Turles, he's here! Gohan's holding him off until help arrives."

"I'll go." Vegeta walked out of the front door without looking at the messenger.

"No. Wait, Vegeta." Goku stopped him. "He wants me. I'll lure him here. It'll give Gohan time to rest." He let off a burst of small burst of energy and smiled. "There. That should do it."

"Kakkarot, what do-" Vegeta started, but stopped as he felt the power level get closer.

"Kakkarot! I finally found you again!" Turles appeared in the sky and threw a weary Gohan beside Goku. "Your son is weak, Kakkarot. I hope you aren't."

"Gohan!" Videl yelled and ran beside him. She shook him lightly. "Talk to me, Gohan!"

"I'm fine,Videl. Don't worry."

"You know, I'm hearing that from you a lot lately. Last time, you wound up dead, Gohan. Don't make me go through that again, you jerk! You know I love you too much."

"Will you shut up, human? Your voice is annoying me!" Turles threw a mediocre energy blast at them.

"Videl!" Goku yelled.

"Not this time, Turles!" Videl stood up and took the hit.

"Stupid human girl. You can't take on my attacks!"

"We'll see..." She managed to redirect the blast away from her. "...about that..." She fell unconscious.

"Videl!" Gohan caught her and held her close. "Turles!" He glared at the enemy.

Goku slipped two senzu beans in Gohan's left hand. "She'll be alright, Gohan. You chose a strong girlfriend."

"D-Dad?" Gohan shot him a questioning look.

"Later. Let us handle Turles first."

Piccolo appeared beside Goku. "Three is better than two."

"Hey, Piccolo! Glad to see you!"

"I only want to fight Kakkarot. Not Vegeta or the Namek!" Turles growled in frustration.

"You can. At least for a few more hours." Goku smiled. "Come and get me."

"Gladly. Light Bomb!"

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and managed to hold it on his right knee. After some concentration, he finally kicked it away.

"What? You can turn into a Super Saiyan, too? Curse you, Kakkarot!"

"Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks can too."

Turles scowled and scanned the yard. "You're lucky this time, Kakkarot. I'm a saiyan. I don't want to dishonor you in front of your family. I'll be back." He took off in the opposite direction.

Goku went back to normal and let out a big sigh. "That was close. Too close. I barely had enough energy to deflect that blast."

Gohan shook Videl awake and helped her to her feet. He looked at Goku. "Dad. Why are you here? You were dead."

"King Yenma let me come here for a day. Speaking of which, my time is almost up."

"You only have a day and I'm only seeing you now!"

Goku scratched his head and laughed lightly. "Yeah, well, when I got here, I wanted to suprise you. I see you kept your word, Videl." He nodded.

Gohan spun around to face Videl. "You knew, Videl? And you didn't tell me?"

Videl smiled knowingly. "Goku told me not to. I'm the first person he saw. He protected me from Turles when those men captured me. Afterward, I told him who I was and how I knew you. He seemed really interested in my story."

"What else did you tell him?"

Goku spoke up. "All she told me was from Yamcha asking her out to you rescueing her from Frieza. Everybody else told me the rest."

"I didn't tell him the real interesting part, though. I didn't tell him who my father-"

"Videl! Erasa told me I might find you here with Gohan. Didn't I tell ou that you can only hang around with Saiyaman?"

"Dad!" She was too suprised to say anything else.

"You lied to me, you know. You didn't say him and Gohan were one in the same. "

"And..?"

"And I don't deserve to be lied to. I treat you well enough."

Videl nearly choked. "What? I _don't_ believe you said that! You have no room to be talking to me about lieing."

"You haven't been home during the day for weeks, Videl. It's time you come home, now, and we can talk out whatever problem you're having." Hercule walked toward her.

Videl frowned. "No. I'm happy here. I'm happy around these people. You lied to me and everyone else and now all we have at our doorstep are cameras and TV reporters. You could say I lived a secluded life. That is, until I got hurt and landed in the hospital. That was when I met the real Gohan. Not the quiet bookworm, but the real one, the gentle yet strong one I fell in love with. But I didn't tell you that, dad."

Hercule staggered. "L-love?"

"I'm not finished. I started hanging around him and eventually got caught in the middle. But that was I wanted. Action. The only action I ever got was taking down a few criminals here and there. Now, I come here and train."

"Is that why you're never home?" Hercule hung his head shamefully. "I'm sorry, Videl. If you would have told me..."

"If I would have told you, the headlines would say something like 'Videl has a breakdown' and it would tell my life story. I've told Gohan about my problems because he listens. He's been through a lot more in his life. More than anyone could imagine. You would never listen because you'd be too busy with the media. Do you know how I felt when I found out you lied? You made everything think that you're the savior of Earth."

"Videl..." Gohan stepped beside her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "It's OK."

Videl suddenly buried her face in his chest, holding back tears. "Gohan, I'm sorry, so sorry... I just..."

"It's OK, Videl. Just let it out..."

* * *

Don't say that Videl was out of character. I know we never see her like this in the series, but this is my interpretation of what would happen if she broke down. After all, it is true. Everybody thinks Hercule beat Cell, so they treat him and Videl as heroes of sorts so she can't live a normal life. In the original script, I had Videl slapping Hercule and speaking much more emotional, but I didn't want her too much out of character. It was also a little longer, too.

If you're confused as to why Goku's time is almost up, it's because he came back the day before(Chapter 4), therefore, his 24 hours is almost up.

And just as an extra note, the story has an interesting little plot twist in chapter 9. The story will be much bigger than just Turles before TT2 is over with. And yes, I'm currently writing a TT3. Look forward to it!


	7. Time Extension

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**"Triple Threat"  
Chapter 7: "Time Extension"**

Yamcha smiled. He couldn't help it. There Gohan was, showing the side he hadn't shown for 7 years.

Goku watched with admiration._ Gohan, I'm glad you have Videl to be with you. You two help each other, a perfect match._

"And just think, whey they get married, we'll be rich!" Chichi whispered.

"Chichi..." Bulma frowned "Gohan doesn't love her because of her money. He loves her for her, for what's inside."

Hercule just stared at Videl with a dumbfounded look on his face. _The way he's holding her... He could do anything to her, but she isn't worried at all. She..._ "Videl, I'm sorry," was all he said before he turned and left.

Baba appeared above Capsule Corp and floated silently beside Goku. "Goku."

"Baba! What are you doing here? My time-"

"Your time isn't up, Goku. I've come to bring you good news. King Yenma has watched Turles and came to a conclusion that you're needed to aid in the fight with him. So, he's allowing you to stay here until Turles is defeated."

"Really? That's great, Baba!" Goku jumped up into the air. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me. I'm just the messenger. Until then, Goku." She disappeared into the evening sky.

Gohan watched the others celebrate and smiled. _Now, at least I get to spend a little time with him._ He looked down at Videl's tear-stained face. "Videl, you OK?"

She dried up the last of her tears and nodded. "Now I am. Thanks, Gohan."

----------

Everybody was inside Gohan's house talking about their next move.

"Obviously, dad will fight. Vegeta, Piccolo and me can help, but Turles will only focus on dad." Gohan said.

"We can use that to our advantage. When Turles is focused on Goku, we can attack." Piccolo added.

"That won't work." Gohan interjected. "Turles is too smart for that. We'll have to attack him at once."

"We can help, dad!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks grinned beside him.

"No. We can only have the strongest among us. If Turles gets a hold of one of you, he can use you against us."

"Gohan, you're not fighting!" Chichi protested. "You died last time you fought. Don't you remember?"

"I was outnumbered, mom. It was three against one. This time there's one enemy."

"Gohan, I'd better go." Videl stood up. "I need to apologize to my dad."

"Do you want me to fly home with you?"

"No. I don't think Turles will go after me now that Goku's here."

"OK, but I'll still keep an eye on your energy level."

"Thanks." She had a glow in her eyes as she took flight.

----------

The bell rang. Gohan waited for Videl on the roof and she emerged moments later. "You're still faster than me Gohan, but then again, I'm just a human."

"You're not just any human. You're the strongest human I know, other than Yamcha, Krillin and Tien."

They lifted themselves into the air. "I'm even with Krillin now. I'm getting stronger. By the way, it's been pretty quiet in the city today."

"I guess with Turles around, the criminals just don't feel like robbing banks. That's good for us though."

"Yeah. Turles is the main problem now."

Far below them, Eric peeked around the corner to see the two disappear into the clouds. There you are, Gohan. He started running in the direction they flew.

----------

"Race you, Gohan!" Videl gave off a burst of energy and sped ahead.

"Hey!" Gohan called behind her and laughed.

Goten looked out the door to see her land 30 seconds before Videl. "Hey, Gohan! Everybody's inside waiting for you."

----------

Eric slipped behind a corner and produced a cell phone from his shirt pocket. He got in touch with his wife and told her where he was at. "It looks like he went to the 429 Mountain Area. I'll meet you there. See you in a few. Bye."

----------

"We still can't help?" Trunks asked.

"No. I don't even know how much of a help I'm going to be. Every time I've faced him, I've been defeated." Gohan said.

"But I believe you can do it, Gohan." Videl spoke up. "You can push past your limits. Remember, you were able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3."

"Yeah, but only when your life was endangered."

Videl lowed her eyes. "Oh, I see your point. Us weaker ones won't be there."

"I definitely wouldn't want to be there." Krillin said. "I haven't fought in years and I don't want to fight a Saiyan, especially Turles again."

"You're not scared, are you, daddy?" Marron looked at him with smiling eyes.

Krillin sighed and everybody laughed.

A knock interrupted their laughter. Videl was the first one to the door. "Who would come all the way out her- Eric?"

"Huh? Eric? What are you doing here?" Gohan stood up and walked beside Videl.

Eric smiled. "What do you think? I said I found my friend, didn't I? Well, can't I visit him?"

Gohan gasped. "You mean, you were looking for me... I was the friend... you were looking for all along?"

"Wow, he was right. You sure have grown, Gohan." The woman beside Eric said with a smile.

"What? Who are you? Is this your wife, Eric?"

The man nodded. "Yes. This is my wife, Chiko. And my real name isn't Eric. It's Pigero. Remember us?"

One cat out of the bag! I think this chapter had a lot of smaller things in it: Goku's time extension, who fights Turles and Eric, I mean, Pigero showing up. I never really did like the ending to that episode. Next chapter is what in my opinion happened to Pigero, Chiko and the others, with an extra detail that didn't have to be in there, but plays a role in TT3. Enjoy!


	8. An Orphan's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 8: "An Orphan's Tale"**

"Pigero?" Gohan thought back.

"Fourteen years ago, I was 6, Pigero was 8 and you were-"

"I was 4." Gohan interrupted Chiko. "When I was training for Vegeta and Nappa..." He said, still shocked to see two people he never expected to see again.

"Ha. You actually trained for us?" Vegeta scoffed. "You didn't even do anything in that fight. Yamcha, Chiaotzu,Tien and the Namek were killed while you just sat back and watched."

Gohan ignored Vegeta and smiled at Pigero. "Pigero... It's good to see you again. You too, Chiko."

"So, you knew them when you were 4, Gohan?" Videl smiled. "Isn't that ironic? You save an old friend from being killed and later find out he's here to observe your classroom?"

Pigero chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't know where Gohan was when I was taken hostage. I found out when I saw Saiyaman change back into Gohan. I should've figured it was him, though. He was too strong to be a normal human." He looked at Videl. "And you. I caught a glimpse of Saiyagirl during the fight. I noticed that her and Saiyaman were close, so I checked it out. The police chief told me that you were really Saiyagirl. It made sense after I thought about it."

Chiko spoke up. "When Pigero came back to the hotel to tell me that Videl and Gohan were Saiyagirl and Saiyaman, imagine my surprise. I mean, I knew Gohan was strong and I knew Videl was Hercule's daughter. Hercule was the one who defeated Cell, so it made sense that his daughter was strong."

"Hold it right there!" Videl yelled. "I didn't even get half my current strength from my father! I've only been training with Gohan and everybody else for a short time, but I've gotten significantly stronger."

"But why wouldn't you train under your father?"

"He's a coward. a fraud. He's not the one who defeated Cell."

"What? Then who did?" Pigero asked, stunned that she knew the real savior of the Earth.

Videl didn't say anymore. She didn't want to tell them - even if they were Gohan's friends - if Gohan didn't want them to know.

"Why so quiet? It's not like you di-" Chiko brought her right to her mouth and gasped. "You did, didn't you Gohan?"

Gohan smiled grimly.

"Well, he is the one who jumped from one building to another without any rebound damage." Pigero told her. "By the way, did you you ever find your mom at Mt. Paoz that day everybody got taken to the home?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go to her. Instead, I went back to Piccolo to continue training."

"What?" Chichi screamed. "You mean you saw me and you didn't even speak?"

"Calm down Chichi!" Goku held her back.

"Sit down, guys." Gohan stepped out of the way and led the two to the couch. "Let me introduce you. This is my dad, Goku, my mom, Chichi, and my little brother, Goten. There's Bulma, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, and of course, you know Videl."

They all greeted the two visitors with a smile.

Pigero and Chiko accepted the two spots on the couch gracefully. Pigero looked at Gohan and smiled. "I'm sure you have many questions, Gohan, so before you start asking, let me tell me you my story.

"I did feel sad for letting those kids get taken, but I meant what I said that day. I couldn't take care of them We were all orphans, and then you crashed on our beach."

"What did I do?'

Pigero looked into Gohan's eyes gratefully. "You gave us hope. You gave _me_ hope. You also gave me the courage to do what was right, and that was letting those children have homes. Then they wouldn't have to wonder day by day if they would get food. They wouldn't have to look up at me for help."

"You took care of those kids all by yourself?" Videl asked in astonishment.

Pigero nodded. "I was only a year older than them, but I was the only person they had. You want to know what happened to them, right, Gohan?"

"Of course I do, Pigero."

"After I left you, I went back to the makeshift houses. They were gone by then, so I decided to go into town to try to find them. I didn't.. So, I started living on my own: sleeping on the street corners, stealing food just like we used to. A week or two later, a woman found me stealing from her car. I told her my situation and she felt sorry for me. I was surprised she didn't call the cops."

"Did you ever find them? I mean, you obviously found Chiko, but-"

"After about a year of living with Rachel - the woman who took me in - I told her about the others. It took me that long to get up the courage. We went to the shelter, but they informed us that all of them were already adopted. So, we went back home and lived our lives. I always hoped that I would meet up with them again someday to see how they were doing. And I did, 3 years ago..."

**-flashback**-

18 year old Pigero exited the grocery store with a bagful of basic food items. _Better get used to these things. Seems I'll have to cook for myself most of the time next semester at college._

"Rom, where are you going? Mom said we have to get that watch, not food!" A girl's voice protested.

The boy beside her laughed nervously. "Yeah... But you see, I spent too much at the arcade. Now I don't have enough for Mom's watch. Sorry, sis."

"You know, you're impossible. Sometimes I wish we WERE adopted into different families."

Pigero gasped. _Rom? And that... After 10 years, I finally found them..._ He approached the girl and gently pressed a handful of ten dollar bills into her right palm. He smiled. "Here you go, Chiko. Go and buy your mom that watch. Be grateful for what you have now and remember where you might be if I didn't let them take you, OK?"

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name? And what gives you the right to talk about my life like tha-" Chiko gasped and staggered. Her eyes widened at the older boy's gentle smile. "No way..."

Her brother stepped in front of her, his arms in a protective stance. "Who in the world are you, mister?"

The money fluttered out of Chiko's hand as she pushed past Rom and hugged Pigero. "Don't you recognize him, Rom? It's Pigero!"

Rom's face fell as her words registered. "P-Pigero? Really? After 10 years?"

Tears fell from Chiko's eyes slowly. "Yes, Rom... Pigero. Oh, Pigero, can I tell you something? Something that I've felt for the longest time? Something that only Rom and Mom knows? Pigero..."

-**end of flashback**-

"'I love you'. That's what I said." Chiko smiled at the happy memory. "Two years later, we got married. Unfortunately, that's also the last time I heard from Rom." She closed her eyes mournfully.

"I'm sorry Chiko... What happened to him? Did he disapprove of the wedding?"

"No. He loved the fact that we were getting married just as much as I did. Pigero raised us and taught us how to survive at a young age. He knew Pigero wouldn't mistreat me. I don't know what happened to Rom. He moved out of the apartment he was currently living in just after the ceremony without telling anybody. Not even me."She looked at Gohan's face, holding back a wall of tears. "Rom... He just vanished, Gohan. He just vanished."

* * *

You will find out about what happened to Rom in the first chapter of Triple Threat 3. This may not be what happened. This is just what I think happened. Don't ask me where I got the idea of Pigero and Chiko. I don't know myself. I just thought of it and made it happen in this chapter. Just so you know, I watched that episode and the surrounding episodes several times to try to get the timeframe right, but, as you see below, it didn't exactly go as planned.

A little note about Gohan's age and the continuity of the story line. I had to guess his age in this chapter.

Gohan's age:(Episode titles of uncut version) In the episode "Reunions"(1st episode of edited) Gohan says that he's 4 1/2. After Raditz is defeated, he says that his comrades (Vegeta and Nappa) will arrive in a year. That would make Gohan 5 1/2 near the episode "Counting Down."(Goku training at King Kai's) but in "Plight of the Children," Rom states that Chiko is 6. Pigero then says that Chiko is still the youngest with Gohan there. How can Gohan be 6 or older when that happened before the Vegeta and Nappa arrived?


	9. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 9: "New Arrival"**

The two stayed overnight. Pigero said he never found any of the children, and assumed that they were safe with familes. Gohan assured him and Chiko that if he ever found Rom, he'd let them know.

Videl unknowingly fell asleep on Gohan's shoulder. He just smiled and laid her back on the couch. Chichi tried to get Gohan to sleep in his bed, but he refused. He wanted to be able to protect Videl if Turles was to attack overnight.

----------

Videl woke up with a jolt and instinctively knew she was late. One glance at the clock confirmed that they were supposed to be at school an hour ago. She jumped up, but rolled off the couch on top of Gohan, who was on the floor below her.

"Gohan! What are you doing down there? Never mind, we're late for school!"

Gohan's eyes opened as soon as he felt Videl's hands push against him to get up. "V-Videl?"

Videl helped him up, all the while gathering her things. "Oh, we are in so much trouble!"

"Videl, what's wrong?" Pigero asked groggily as he and everybody else slowly came down the stairs.

"School started an hour ago! I must have been so tired since I haven't got much sleep lately with Turles being on my mind."

"What? Gohan, you better get to school right now!" Chichi yelled as Goku held her back.

"I'm on it, Mom! Come on, Videl, let's go!"

Unfortunately for him, Hercule was a second too late. "Videl, wait a minute! I want to talk to you!"

"Hercule?" Goku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He and the others had come outside.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before today."

"I'm Goku, Gohan's father."

"Goku?!"

----------

Gohan and Videl entered the classroom and got confused looks by their classmates. The teacher raises her eyebrows. "Videl? Gohan?"

"It's not their fault, ma'am." Pigero came from behind them.

"Eric? You're late, too?"

Pigero walked up beside the teacher as Gohan and Videl took their seats. He whispered in her ear. "Please excuse them, ma'am. There was... uh... trouble yesterday and it tired them out so much they overslept."

The teacher's questioning expression didn't change

----------

Bulma approached Chichi's yard and shot a confused look at Hercule. "Why is he here? Is Videl hurt? Where's Gohan?" Her confused look had immediately changed to a worried one.

Goten ran up beside her. "Hi, Bulma. Where's Trunks?"

"Trunks is at Capsule Corp. You can play with him if you want." Bulma watched as he flew off and looked back at Goku.

"He wants to talk to Videl." Goku answered.

After Hercule recovered from the shock of Bulma being there, he managed to respond. "Yeah... I uh... was just worried about her. She's hardly home anymore and after that outburst two days ago..."

Bulma layed her right hand on his left shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hercule. Over the past few days, we've all gotten to know Videl, and I've noticed that she's had an emotional problem. She wants attention, but not the kind she currently gets."

"Then... what kind of attention does she want?"

"She wants true friends."

"So what she said yesterday was true? Does she really... love him?" Hercule averted his gaze. _I should have been the one she talked to, not Gohan. Oh, Videl, I'm so sorry. If only you'd talk to me more._

"They'd give their lives for each other. The special thing about them is, they don't have to show their feelings. It's an unspoken bond. You can feel it when they're together." She glanced at the sky. "They're coming now. See for yourself"

Gohan landed first and grabbed Videl by her right hand before she crashed into him.

"You won again, Gohan. One day, I'll catch up to you." Videl smiled at him.

Hercule blinked. "She can fly... Since when?"

Videl approached Bulma, still laughing lightly from her race with Gohan. "Bulma, what are you doing here? Any news on Tur- Dad?" She gasped. "W-What are YOU doing here? Look, if it's about last night, I'm sorry I didn't come home. I was so tired I fell asleep here."

"No, it's not about that..." Hercule walked up to Videl slowly and suddenly hugged her gently. "Why don't you talk to me, Videl? You're always over here or at school."

Videl frowned and light pushed him away. "Because, Dad, they like me for me. They don't like me because of all the fame. Namely because they know the truth, but here, I can be me."

"But you can be you at our house, too." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Not with a camera shoved in my face. The media is always around our house since they think you defeated Cell." He eyes returned his look with anger.

"But I did-"

"No, you didn't, and I'm not at liberty to say who really did."

"Who is that?" Gohan's eyes widened as he looked up at the sky, frightened.

"What is it, Gohan?" Videl asked quietly, scared of his response. If he was shaken, then it was big.

"I felt it, too, Gohan." Goku said grimly.

"It's an android." Eighteen suddenly flew down from the sky with Marron behind her.

Krillin was behind Marron, catching his breath. "Eighteen suddenly burst from the house. She must have sensed something. Eighteen, what is it?"

The former android frowned. "I already told you. It's an android. Or, atleast, part android."

"Part android?" Videl's face paled. "No,... it couldn't be her... Kayla?"

"Kayla?" Hercule knew the name, but wasn't frightened like Videl. "What is she doing here?"

Eighteen averted her eyes to the girl. "You know an android? But the only androids that I know of, besides me, were Seventeen and Dr. Gero."

"Exactly." Videl muttered under her breath.

"I saw the ship land in the east." Eighteen said.

Videl didn't hesitate to blast through the air. _Kayla... why are you here?_

The others followed. The ones who could fly carried the ones who couldn't.

"There!" Videl pointed to a ship similar to a Saiyan spacepod. "That has to be her." She landed and walked toward the spaceship. "Kayla, come on out. Why are you here?"

Videl sounded tough, but she was scared. Gohan could sense it and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. "It's OK, Videl. Whoever she is, it'll be OK."

The door to the ship opened and a teenage girl stepped out. She smiled when she saw Videl and pulled her shoulder-length brown hair behind her in a ponytail. "Now, Videl, is that any way to greet your half-sister?"

* * *

Did you like _that_ cliffhanger? Now, we're getting to the good part... Who is Kayla exactly? Read the rest of Triple Threat 2 to find out! 


	10. Smile of Deceit

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 10: "Smile of Deceit"**

"It _is_ you." Videl said and clenched her fist.

"Why is your energy level different?" Eighteen demanded with her piercing blue eyes.

"Hm? Is that you, Eighteen?" Kayla looked up to her and frowned. "You're human. You're not an android anymore. Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at the girl. _How does she know that?_ "That's none of your business. I have my reasons."

"Kayla, why are you here?" Videl said as calmly as possible.

"Why am I here?" Kayla lifted herself inches from the ground and floated in front of Videl. "I am here because my father told me that Turles was revived by the Dragonballs."

"But your father's dead!" Videl exclaimed.

Kayla shook her head. "Not anymore. Pilaf revived him and Turles with the Dragonballs."

"Pilaf!" Gohan gasped.

"Apparently, he was angry that something didn't go his way."

"So, that power level was coming from you?" Vegeta appeared behind Goku with a scowl. "Who are you?"

Kayla smirked. "Vegeta. I've got a lot of information about you. At least, my father did."

"Your father knew Vegeta?" Goku asked in awe. "But how...?"

"How are you Videl's half-sister?" Gohan asked, watching for any movement from Kayla.

She looked at Gohan and smiled knowingly. "Our mothers are the same. So, which one are you?"

"Which one am I? What are you talking about?"

"I have information on Goku, Vegeta, and their families and friends. You must be Gohan. You're Videl's age. Of course, my information is outdated. It only goes up to when Dr. Gero was killed."

Everyone could only stare at her silently. This stranger, Kayla, Videl's half-sister, knew almost everyone's past without them saying a word.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not an enemy. I'm here to help you defeat Turles."

Videl wasn't so sure.

----------

Bulma had arranged for Kayla to stay at Capsule Corp. "If she's going to help, she needs somewhere to stay." She had reasoned.

"I don't like it." Videl told everyone while Kayla was getting settled in. "I don't think she's telling the truth."

"Why not, Videl?" Goku asked. "She seems nice enough to me."

"I'm with Videl." Gohan spoke up. "Something about her just doesn't seem right."

"Be assured. Me, Vegeta and Trunks will keep an eye out on her." Bulma told him. "If she decides to do anything, Vegeta can fight her off."

"Just be careful, Bulma." Videl said with concerned eyes.

----------

Videl met Gohan on the roof after school. "I'm here, Gohan."

"Yes, I am, too." A voice said from the sky and a small energy blast headed toward Gohan.

He used his left palm to stop it. "What do you want with us, Turles?"

Turles smiled. "You." The energy blast in Gohan's palm stretched into a bubble and enveloped the half-Saiyan.

"Gohan!" Videl gasped.

Gohan pushed against the wall of the pale yellow energy bubble. It was cold to the touch. "What is this thing? Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

But the energy wave just bounced back at Gohan. He hit the opposite wall and groaned.

Turles laughed. "Don't bother. That bubble is specially designed for Saiyans. It welcomes them in, but doesn't let them out."

Videl ran beside Gohan but was thrown back by the strong energy surrounding it.

"Videl! Don't worry about me. Just go and warn Dad or Vegeta. I don't want you getting caught, too!"

"Never!" Videl stood up and charged at the energy bubble again. "I won't let you go without a fight!" She was slammed to the roof with an even harder impact.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled again.

"Come." Turles said and the bubble floated toward him.

"Turles, no!" Videl sped to him but he disappeared before she could attack.

Videl landed on the roof and slammed her fists down. "No! Gohan..." She fought back tears. A small bean rolled against her left foot.

"W-What?' She picked it up. Another one was beside it. She gasped. "They're Gohan's senzu beans that Goku gave him! But why... why did he...? Did he purposely drop them for me?" Her eyes glazed over. She closed them tightly and squeezed the two senzu beans in her left hand. _Gohan, I will get you back._

----------

As she landed in front of Gohan's house, she saw Chichi and Bulma holding thier heads. The others were there, too, silent.

"Hey, Videl." Bulma muttered and looked up at her.

Videl's eyes widened as she realized the woman had been crying.

"I assume he took Gohan, too?" Bulma asked gravely.

Videl nodded slowly. Turles must have did the same with Goku and Vegeta. "But what does Turles want with them?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Kayla said. "I said I was going to help, and I thought this would be the best way. Turles took all the Saiyans, including Trunks and Goten."

Videl glanced at the senzu beans in her hand and clenched them tighter. "I'm going, too. Gohan would give his life to save me, and I..." She gave everybody a confident look." I'm willing to do the same."

* * *

The second half of the story has now begun. From here on out, it only gets better, with finding out who Kayla is, her past and her connection to Videl. And just how much does she know about the gang? Don't forget about Turles... 


	11. Kayla

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Just Kayla.

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 11: "Kayla"**

"You can't stop me." Videl told her father sternly.

"But it's dangerous, Videl. You could get killed!"

Videl jerked her arm away from Hercule. "I don't care. I'm not going to let the first person who ever genuinely cared for me die. At least... not without me." She blinked back tears. "I... I love him too much." She blasted off into the sky.

"Videl!" Hercule could only yell after his daughter in vain.

"I'll follow her." Kayla lifted herself into the air.

Hercule stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a gently hug. A tear fell on her right shoulder. "Please, Kayla. Bring Videl back safe."

She couldn't help but smile. "I promise."

----------

"Videl, wait up!" Kayla yelled as Videl slowed down.

"I don't even know where they are!" Videl shouted in desperation as Kayla approached her.

"Can you sense energy signals?"

"A little. Gohan was in the middle of teaching me."

"Has he taught you anything else?"

Videl suddenly stopped, and Kayla noticed that she was crying. She loosened her body and frowned inwardly. Videl... Oh, father, why'd you make me do it? Why?

"I-I'm sorry, Kayla. I just... I miss him already and then you show up..."

"It's OK. I go through the same thing every night."

Videl wiped her tears and looked beside her to Kayla. "You mean, you have that same dream, too?"

Kayla nodded solemnly, holding back her own tears. "Yes, it's just like it happened yesterday."

-**dream flashback**-

Three-year-old Kayla walked down the stairs that morning expecting to find her mother cooking breakfast. Instead, she heard the harsh words that were her father's.

"Anna, why are you scared?"

"Y-You're..." She stammered.

He smiled. "Oh, yes, about that. What, you're going to leave me because of that? Because I'm not really who you thought I was? Now, that..." He grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall. "That should be punished."

Kayla gasped and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. She hid her shaking body around the corner of the banister so she wouldn't be seen. W-What is daddy doing? Why is he hurting mommy?

Anna tried to push the man's hand away but to no avail. "Fine, if you want to kill me, go ahead, but leave Kayla out of this."

"Leave Kayla out of this?" He laughed and squeezed her neck tighter. "Why would I leave Kayla out of this? When she comes down, I'll tell her you burned yourself while you were cooking. She'll believe it. She's only three."

"No!" Anna was struggling to breathe now as his grip tightened.

"Kayla's my daughter, too, Anna. Goodbye."

"Mommy!" Kayla cried out as her father shot her mother's chest with an energy blast from his right hand. "Mommy!" She ran to her mother, ignoring the crumbled wall beside her. Tears ran down her confused face.

"Kayla..." The woman managed to touch her daughter's right cheek gently." F-Find Videl... and tell her... I love her. And Kayla... I-"

The man shot another blast at her head. "Die already."

"No!" Kayla yelled and threw herself onto her mother's limp body.

"You know my secret, dear daughter. Now I'll have to kill you." A light blue energy blast was summoned to his right palm.

Kayla was frozen with fear. "W-Why?" She ran at the last minute, and tripped over her mother's body. Her father's energy blast soared through the air and tore Kayla's left arm and leg from her body. Blood splattered everywhere, but Kayla didn't feel it.

He frowned. "You tripped, saving yourself. Oh, well, all the more suffering." He suddenly smiled. "On second throught..."

-**end of dream flashback**-

"And, so, Dr. Gero turned your left side into an android?" Videl finished, looking at Kayla with glazed eyes. "My dream is just of Mom dying. I didn't know what happened to you after that."

Kayla almost glared at the thought. _And you never should know_. "I don't know why you have them. You weren't there. We only met when I was 2 and you were 3, and never saw each other again, but yet, somehow..."

"We knew everything we needed to know to recognize each other." Videl smiled. "I knew it was you when Eighteen said someone who was at least part android landed." She looked at Kayla with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry, Kayla. At first, I thought you were bad news, but now I think I was wrong. How could my family ever betray me?" She waved in front of her. "Come on, let's go." She took the lead.

"You'd be surprised, Videl." Kayla whispered. "You'd be surprised."

----------

Turles grinned at his prisoners. "Since I have you, I can destroy the human girl. She'll most definitely come and try to save you."

"Why do you want to lure her here?" Gohan demanded with piercing eyes. "She's done nothing to you!"

Turles' mouth curved into a cruel smile. "No, she hasn't, but I have made a... you could say, deal, with Kayla's father and poor Kayla got stuck in the middle. Her father killed her mother and now wants me to destroy the woman's other daughter."

"Videl..." Gohan clenched his fist and glared at Turles. "Monster."

Turles laughed. "You'll soon see how much of a monster I can really be."

----------

They stopped in front of a forest beside the water. "There it is." Kayla pointed to it almost instinctively.

"How do you know?" Videl looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just... know." Kayla's face darkened. "Oh, and whatever happens, I'll always be your younger sister, no matter what."

"Kayla?" She looked back at her with soft eyes.

Before Videl could say any more, Kayla said as she closed her eyes slowly. "One more thing, Videl. Turles... destroyed the Dragonballs."

"What?! Please tell me you're kidding, Kayla..." Videl's voice wavered as her body begged for a yes.

The younger girl shook her head. "Afraid not, Videl."

"OK. Can we rest now?" Her voice was wavering, unsteady.

"Sure thing, Videl." While Videl flew down to land, Kayla lifted her right wrist to her mouth and spoke through the communicator. "Turles, I'm here, and I brought Videl with me."

* * *

A little more about Kayla's past! Next chapter will reveal more. 


	12. Human No More

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

This is more of an information chapter telling you more about Kayla's past. Don't worry. It gets much more exciting later on.

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 12: "Human No More"**

"Turles, I'm here and I brought Videl with me."

Turles smiled at Kayla's message.

"What? It was a trap?!" Gohan yelled, beyond angry at the older Saiyan. "You used Kayla to lure Videl to you? You've had plenty of chances to kill her off! Why go through all this trouble?"

Turles turned and walked up to Gohan's bubble as he curled his lips up. "But, on the contrary, Saiyan, if I were to kill Videl, you or the others would have gotten in my way. But with you in thise energy bubbles, I can kill her without inteference. Your... feelings for her couldn't save her." He laughed as his eyes glistened with cruelty and he gazed to the west. "Yes, come, Videl. Follow your dear sister to your own grave!"

----------

"Whats wrong, Kayla?" Videl noticed her half sister's distant look. "You don't seem your usual self."

Kayla avoided Videl's concerned gaze by closing her eyes. "It's nothing... Nothing, Videl. You just rest. I have all the energy I need. I'm not human like you." She looked up at the clear sky.

"What? Of course you're human! You may have half your body as an android, but you're still human. You're still my sister, half or not." She smiled at Kayla gently.

Kayla attempted a smile. _If you only knew, Videl... My humanity was taken from me 14 years ago._

--------

"Sometimes she wants to challenge me." Turles said. "Dr. Gero turned her half android because her left side was blasted off when she was three. It seems that ever since she saw Videl, she's been harder to control."

"Harder to control?" Goku asked in awe.

"Nobody should be controlled!" Gohan seethed.

Turles closed his eyes and smiled. "But she can. Her father killed her mother and then decided to kill Kayla herself because she saw everything. That's when her left side was destroyed."

"Her own father? That... That's terrible!" Gohan gasped.

Turles laughed as his eyes slowly opened and smirked at Gohan. "What's even more terrible will be the moment I destroy Videl, and Kayla won't be able to stop it."

"Are you going to kill her, too?"

"No. I can deactivate her left side and that will weigh her down." He leaned towards Goku. "Then I'll destroy you, Kakkarot." His eyes lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I also destroyed the Dragonballs, so whoever is killed cannot be revived."

----------

"This way, Videl." Kayla led the way to a dome shaped building hidden by the many trees in the forest.

"Wow, Kayla. I would have never seen it. How'd you know it was here?" Videl looked at the the strange isolated building and its condensed surroundings.

"I just... know. It seems familiar." Kayla tried to hide the crackle in her voice.

"Kayla?" Videl stopped suddenly and looked at her sternly. "You are human. Remember that."

Kayla pretended to not hear her and just walked through the front door.

They were greeted with two paths, one to the right and one to the left. Both had several rusty machines and broken pieces of lab equipment, but the main rooms were so clogged with them that the air was almost tangible.

"Let's split up. You take the right, I take the left. We can find Turles faster that way." As Kayla walked down the left hallway, she saw a mental image of a small girl. She fell to her knees with the memory. "Is... that me?"

-**memory**-

The steel door slammed shut with a loud thud that echoed throughout the lab. Kayla was being dragged down the left hallway by her right arm. A cloth that was once white, but now was soaked with her blood, wrapped around her left side. The blood trail behind her was just as dark as the cloth.

"Come with daddy, Kayla. We're going to make you better again."

"No! Why'd you hurt me and mommy, daddy?" Kayla cried. She couldn't fight back even if she tried. Tears just feel as the little girl felt even more confused.

The man stopped, looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry, dear. It'll all be over soon." He knocked her out cold.

-**end of memory**-

"Is this that same building?" Kayla managed to stand up with the right wall as support and held her head with her left hand. She continued down the hall and her right hand fell into an open doorway. Kayla stopped herself from falling in and peered inside. She gasped. "No! He had to choose this building!"

-**flashback**-

The first thing Kayla saw when she woke up was her father smiling. "See, Kayla, didn't I tell you that we were going to make you better?"

"D-Daddy?" Kayla rubbed her eyes, but stopped. "What happened to me?" She touched her left arm gingerly. "W-Why do I feel different?" Kayla jumped from the bed. "Daddy, answer m-" She flinched and looked down at her left leg.

"Don't worry, dear. The left side of your body is now all android. You'll get used to it."

Kayla was still examining her new limbs. Skin was covering the android parts so only she could tell what was really underneath. "Who did this to me?"

"Never mind that. You need to know why I wanted you alive." He smiled down at his daughter. "Now, Kayla, listen carefully." He threw her across the room and held an energy blast at her face. "I'll train you to fight and defend yourself. In return, all I want you to do is find your half sister, Videl, and kill her. And, if I tell you any other orders, like tracking down a few enemies of mine, you _will_ do it."

Kayla took a deep breath and swallowed. Her whole body trembled. "B-But, why, Daddy? I don't wan-"

He pushed the blast closer to her. "If you don't do it, I'll just have to kill you like I did your mother." He laughed.

-**end of flashback**-

Kayla turned her back. It was too painful to remember. She tried to push it out of her mind, but she couldn't, so she ran. She ran down the hallway blindly but stopped when she heard Turles' voice on the other side of the wall.

"Curse you, Turles." Kayla muttered under her breath and blasted a hole through the right wall. The blast went through the steel wall, leaving a gaping hole full of broken pipes and metal behind. She heard a grunt.

Turles had deflected the blast. He sneered. "So, you did remember, Kayla. Good."

She glared at him. "Turles, that's low of you, bringing me here of all places. Here, where I was turned android."

"Kayla!" She heard Gohan bark at her. The others were giving her evil looks from their prisons as well.

Turles walked up to Kayla with a knowing smile. "You know what's at stake, Kayla. Your father told you to do whatever he says. That means listening to me."

Kayla averted her eyes downward and frowned at herself. "I know, Turles, I know."

* * *

I also thought that Turles' deduction that he couldn't kill Videl with the Saiyans free was pretty smart, something that could have been easily overlooked. 


	13. Wavering Assurance

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 13: "Wavering Assurance"**

Goku watched her carefully through his energy bubble. "Kayla, come here." His voice was gentle.

Kayla looked at him with angry, piercing eyes and spoke roughly, trying to hide the wavering of her voice. "I'm not going near you."

"Dad, what are you doing? She's evil!" Goten cried out.

"No, she's not. At least, deep down in her heart she's not. Something must have happened when she was younger besides her turning half android."

"Like her dad killing her mom?" Trunks added.

Kayla gasped and her eyes widened. She could stop her hands from shaking. "Who told you that?"

"Turles." Goku said, still looking at her sympathetically. "He told us how your left side was destroyed. But something else happened, didn't it?"

All Kayla could do was stare at the man in disbelief. _H-How does he know all this?_

-**flashback**-

He pushed the blast closer to her. "If you don't do it, I'll just have to kill you like I did your mother." He laughed.

-**end of flashback**-

She blinked, trying to hide her weakness to her past and gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. "Shut up, Goku!" She turned to Turles, her brown hair settling wildly on her shoulders. "Turles, Videl should be running into the robot about now."

"The junk one?" Turles raised his right eyebrow up at her. "She'll be able to defeat it easily."

Kayla just smirked. "She may be able to, but not before suffering emotionally. I made a few... changes."

----------

"What was that blast?" Videl looked behind her and turned around, going the opposite way. "I hope Kayla wasn't at the other end of that. But she might be fighting Turles. In that case, she needs all the help she can get."

"Where are you going, Videl?"

She stopped. She knew that voice. It looked like him, but, yet, she somehow knew it wasn't.

"Gohan?" She asked, unsure.

Before she could turn around, he walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Yes, Videl?"

His touch made her skin crawl. She had hoped that he was real. She missed him, but not just anybody could replace him. She could feel that he was a fake. She growled and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Videl? You can tell me."

"What's wrong is you. You're not my boyfriend!" Videl opened her eyes and swung around, kicking him in the stomach. "Gohan would have been more concerned about me and asked if I was OK. Besides, he can't get out of the energy bubble." She recoiled and fell on her back. _What? A robot?_

A gun replaced his left hand. "You will die."

"No!" Videl quickly stood up and starting running from the bullets. _Whose idea was it to make a robot to look like Gohan?_ She slipped from the bullet barrage and around the corner. The bullets bounced off the wall inches from her face.

"Where are you?"

"Right here!" She flew up in the air and slammed her fist into its head and kicked its right leg with her own.

"What?" Piles of metal scraps fell on top of her. "Get off of me!" Videl pushed her way through the junk pile. After brushing herself off, she looked at what once was a robot. "Wow, I sure hope whoever sent that didn't expect it to win. It barely had anything supporting it."

She smiled as she walked off. "Still, it was a good likeness with the blue gi and all."

----------

"She's probably beaten that robot by now, Kayla." Turles scowled at the girl. "Do I need to take her out and tell your father you failed to do as he asked?"

"No! I mean, of course not." Kayla covered her sudden fear with unsteady confidence. "It will be done, Turles."

"Don't tell me. I could care less what he does to you if you fail. I just don't want him taking his anger out on me."

"Yeah, well the same goes for me." Kayla muttered and raised her right wrist to her mouth. "Ghand, I have a job for you." _Atleast wear her down._

----------

Videl stopped suddenly when she heard heavy breathing. "Who's there?" She spun around.

"She wants me to fight you?" Ghand stepped out of the shadows, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"She?" Videl narrowed her eyes. "Didn't Turles send you?"

"No. Kayla, the boss's apprentice."

"Kayla?!" Videl's eyes widened and she slammed her fists in the air in frustration.

"I don't want to fight you, girl. She just told me to." Ghand held his hands up in defeat. He was clearly frightened of the human.

Videl lowed her eyes to the cold metal floor. "Kayla... I should have known. Sorry, Ghand, but I have to go." She pushed past him and ran in the direction Kayla had gone earlier. _So, I was right the first time, traitor._

----------

Kayla frowned. "Neither energy levels are going up or down. It's like they're not even fighting. He should be there by now."

"You're the one who told him to go." Turles said knowingly.

"Shut up!" She barked at him. "I won't fail, Turles. You don't have to keep reminding me. I'll find her myself."

But before she could turn around, a voice said from the open hole in the wall. "No need, Kayla. I'm right here."

Kayla smiled and turned around. "Videl, what a pleasant surprise. Now I can kill you with everybody watching."

* * *

The fight begins! How will it turn out without the Dragonballs to revive anyone who dies? Or is Goku right about her not being against them at heart? 


	14. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 14: "Into the Fire"**

"Kill me?" Videl froze.

Kayla smirked. "Yes. You heard me right. I was hoping that Gohan robot would weaken you at least emotionally, and Ghand would weaken you physically, but, unfortunately, my plans didn't go as I had hoped."

Videl gritted her teeth and stood her ground. "You're right. They didn't."

"Kayla, move over." Turles stepped beside Kayla and looked at her knowingly. "Let me deal with her. I can sense that you're fighting with yourself."

Kayla blinked, apalled. "How dare you accuse me of that!" She growled in frustration.

"I am more powerful than you. I'll wear her down and I'll let you kill her with a final blast. Then, technically, you won't fail for your father."

"I told you before, Turles! Don't keep reminding me what he'll do to me if I don't kill her. I've known since I was 3!"

"What he'll do? Kayla..." Videl looked at her mournfully. "Kayla, you don't have to do what he says." She let her guard down as she saw her sister's body flinch.

Kayla held back tears and summoned an energy blast in her right hand and aimed it at Videl. "You don't understand, Videl! Nobody cares about me! Not you or even my own father. Only mom cared about me, but now she's dead. And as for them..." She shrugged her head toward the Saiyans. "If they knew who my father was, they'd hate me even more."

Turles pulled Kayla back and charged at Videl.

"What?" Videl rolled out of the way and ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Turles!" Kayla yelled after him, seething with anger as she stood back up.

_Videl, stay safe. Please._ Gohan begged silently, not taking his eyes off the doorway.

"Kayla."

She glared at Goku. "What now, Saiyan? I have a person to kill."

"You don't want to kill her." Goku said, keeping his eyes on her. He said it as a statement, not a question.

Kayla fell silent. She lowered her gaze to the steel floor, not blinking.

Goku continued. "What did you father say he'd do to you if you didn't?"

"Why do you care?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Kayla, if you let us out, we can help you."

Her eyes flashed with anger once again as she swung around to face the prisoner. "And what makes you think I'll let you out? I have to do this... or I won't never see the light of day again." She blasted off down the hallway to join in on the fight.

"Dad, what were you doing?" Gohan yelled as his father looked out the doorway apologetically. "Are you crazy? She wants to kill Videl! And Turles destroyed the Dragonballs, so if Videl dies, we can't wish her back!"

"Kayla isn't going to kill her, son." Goku said calmly. "And she'll stop Turles from doing it. Inside, she's a nervous wreck."

----------

Kayla walked down the hall with her fists clenched. _Stupid Goku. What does he know? He knows nothing about my life._ "Nothing!" She swung her left fist into the wall and left her knuckle prints in it. She growled and flew down the hall in a rage. "Videl, you're mine!"

----------

Videl ducked and rolled from his left punch. She kicked him in the stomach and tried to grab his right arm to throw him.

Turles was too strong, and her manuver backfired. "Tough luck, girl." He laughed and threw her by her left leg.

She hit the wall behind her hard, almost knocking her breathe out. "You'll... pay for that." She stood up slowly and charged at him with her right fist forward.

"Not quite good enough. Light Bomb!"

"Broken Angel!"

An energy blast zoomed around the side of the wall and broke into several smaller ones seconds before they hit Turles. "What?!" Turles' Light Bomb was redirected from his right palm and he grunted as he hit the floor with a bang.

Videl flinched as the blast hit the wall opposite her. The wind from the impact was strong. The shards of shattered steel barely missed her.

Kayla smiled as she rounded the corner, her hands still together at the wrists in front of her. "She's mine, Turles. I will kill her."

"No!" Videl cried as she ran from where she had come from in haste. _I can't deal with both of them. Somehow I need to free the others._

"Not so fast! Broken Angel!"

Kayla's blast pushed Videl into the room. A stray energy blast destroyed the door and mile of wall on the right side.

"Agh!" Videl yelled as she hit Gohan's energy bubble, but was blown back.

Kayla caught her and held her by both her arms. She smiled at her. "There, now you can't run."

"Videl!" Gohan slammed his body against his small prisoner, but to no avail. "Videl!"

"Don't worry, Gohan." An energy blast appeared in Kayla's right hand and she shoved it against Videl's face. She smirked. "I can arrange for you to join her."

"Kayla..." Videl whispered. She knew this was it. She couldn't escape her sister's grasp and the others couldn't help her.

"Kayla, don't. I know you really don't want to kill her." Goku said softly.

Kayla glared at Goku. "And who are you? My psychiatrist? Prepare to die, sister." She pulled her right hand back, but stopped in midair. She growled. "Turles."

He laughed. "Yes. Now you can't do anything, Kayla. But don't worry. I'll still let you kill her." Turles pushed her to the side.

She used her right arm to stop her fall and sat down in the corner. "You got lucky for now, Videl." She frowned.

"You deactivated her left side. Why?" Videl demanded. She turned toward the Saiyan.

"Hm? Aren't you glad? She was going to blast you. Would you rather die without the slow and painful suffering. Because that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Turles smiled and he brought his right palm forward. "Light Bomb!"

"Videl!" Gohan screamed as he slammed his fists against the bubble wall as hard as he could.

Nobody could see anything through the smoke as the wall was utterly destroyed.

* * *

As I finished writing this chapter, I thought of the saying "Out of the frying pan, into the fire." I thought that described this chapter, as Videl went from the outside and into the building - the frying pan - and eventually ran into her enemies, the fire. Thus, I named this chapter "Into the Fire" 

Some of you may think that Goku's talking to Kayla is a running gag, but, if you think about it, he's always been way too nice to his enemies.

And, there's the end of this chapter. A cliffhanger... ;-P


	15. Sisterly Bonds

_**Edited 11/20/07**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 15: "Sisterly Bonds"**

Turles frowned as he surveyed the ruins after the dust settled. _She was literally destroyed?_ "That's all it took to defeat her? How disappointing. I thought someone who came to save others would be stronger."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not the type of girl to disappoint." Videl flew from the left corner and swung her feet to make him stumble forward. She followed up with a right uppercut to his chin. "Videl! You're OK!" Gohan shouted and couldn't help but sigh in relief.

She smiled back at him. "You were worried about me? No need. It takes more than that to keep me down. Besides, I've been trained by the best."

"But is it enough?" Turles smirked as regained his balance and aimed his right palm at her. "You caught me off guard that time. You just got lucky." He shot multiple energy blasts through the air at her.

Videl frowned and ran to the right, away from the blasts. The all exploded on the wall behind her. She gasped and stopped, but not in time for the last energy blast to fly past her face in front of her. The explosion knocked her on her feet.

Turles kicked her up in the air and teleported behind her to slam her into the floor with his balled up fist. "Dodge this! Light Bomb!"

Videl rolled from the attack and used her arms to shield herself from any rebound damage.

"Wrong move, girl." Turles appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her hair. He lifted her up to his eye level and sneered.

"No!" Videl gasped and attempted to kick him with her right leg.

"Let me show you a real kick." He threw her up in the air and spun around to give his left kick extra power. His foot struck her stomach hard with an overbearing force. She hit the wall and fell on her stomach, stunned for a moment.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled again and had both his fists clenched tightly.

Kayla growled at Turles. "Watch it, Turles. You almost hit me. And you said you wouldn't kill her." Her voice was low and menacing.

"I won't." Turles glanced at Kayla with unconcerned eyes. "I'm just playing with her. As for you, I don't care if you get hit or not."

Kayla grew silent as she just glared at him.

Videl coughed several times gasping for air. She coughed one final time and blood poured from her mouth onto the floor. _No... I'm losing._ She looked over at Gohan. He was yelling her name, telling her to run, to save herself. She just smiled weakly at him. Beside him, Goku has his eyes closed, not wanting to watch. _Gohan, yeah, I know that if I die, I won't be able to be brought back. But who cares? You died for me... I'll do the same._ Videl placed her hands on the floor to try to stand, and she felt blood. She laughed weakly as the puddle of blood started to spread. _I really am going to die, aren't I?_ She looked at Gohan again with an apologetic look. _Gohan, I love you. I really do. You were the first person to ever care for the true me, the first person I truly called a friend. I may not say it much, but I-_

She heard a snap. Turles' left foot had stepped on something beside her.

"Hm? What's this?" Turles bent down and picked up a second one beside it. He smiled. "Ah. It's a senzu bean." He laughed as he casually threw threw it in in his mouth. "Unfortunately for you, I accidentally stepped on the other one. Thank you, girl. What a nice gift."

"No! Gohan's senzu beans!" Videl yelled in anguish.

-**flashback**-

Videl landed on the roof and slammed her fists down. "No! Gohan..." She fought back tears. A small bean rolled against her left foot.

"W-What?' She picked it up. Another one was beside it. She gasped. "They're Gohan's senzu beans that Goku gave him! But why... why did he...? Did he purposely drop them for me?" Her eyes glazed over. She closed them tightly and squeezed the two senzu beans in her left hand. _Gohan, I will get you back._

-**end of flashback**-

"Oh? He gave them to you?" Turles smirked as he swallowed the bean. "It wasn't a very good farewell gift. You didn't even get to use them." He kicked Videl several times in the back, forcing her body into her own blood.

Out of the corner of her eye, Videl saw that Kayla was just watch them from the left. Kayla had an unreadable scowl on her face.

"K-Kayla..." Videl managed to say. Turles' kicks caused more blood to drop from the corner of her mouth.

Turles suddenly stopped and lifted her up by her hair. "Why don't you stand up? If it's your last words, I want them to be heard."

"Kayla..." Videl repeated hoarsely. "I want you to know that you don't... have to do this. Whatever he threatened to do to you... you're better than that." She winced at the pain all over her body. It hurt to talk, to even move and it took even more energy to concentrate on Kayla. She frowned inwardly. _Turles' kick really did some damage to me..._ "Kayla..." She continued. "I love you, Kayla. Mom cared for you and I care for you. You will... always-"

"Enough!" Turles punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor in a slump. She held her stomach struggling to just breathe now.

Kayla stared at her and scowled. _Who does she think she is? Goku's the exact same way, even though I want to kill them all._ Turles held his palm at Videl, ready to blast her. Kayla gasped at the scene. _That's the same way he killed Mom!_ Her scowl slowly turned into a frozen stare of realization. _Was... Goku really right? Could I really be a good person... and not a killer? Do I really... want to kill the only family I have left?_

-**flashback**-

Hercule and Anna stood side by side smiling as they watched the two girls play.

"Anna, where's Kayla's father?" Hercule asked quietly and cautiously.

Her tight lips formed a straight line. "He didn't want to come, but I still did. Just because we're divorced doesn't mean Videl and Kayla can't know about each other. I just don't love you like I did before."

"I understand." He just nodded, not taking his eyes off the girls.

Videl was being chased by Kayla across the park. They were both crawling at an even pace, so neither made any progress. When Kayla fell into the grass after she lost her balance, Videl giggled, but went over to make sure she was OK.

-**end of flashback**-

_That was the last time we saw each other, when I was 2 and she was 3. We always thought we'd see each other again soon afterward but... _She closed her fists in frustration and closed her eyes. _What is this feeling? Why am I second guessing myself? My mission is to kill her... but..._

Turles released the blast and kneed Videl into the wall. "Light Bomb!"

"I don't think so!" Kayla suddenly yelled and stood up slowly. "Broken Angel!"

Turles attack was negated by Kayla's. He stopped and turned to look at her standing form, her hands still together at the wrists. He stared at her in apall. "You... Why'd you do that? I told you I wasn't going to kill her!"

Kayla smiled weakly at him. "You're right. You're not going to kill her, because I won't let you." She walked over to Videl and picked her shaking form up. She looked at her mournfully and pulled it close to hers. _Videl... I'm sorry._ She looked back up at Turles with an angry look. "It's what Goku and she said...She's the only family I have left. I-I... don't want to kill her."

Turles gritted his teeth in frustration. "Traitor..." He then realized that she actually used both her arms to attack as she held Videl. "How'd you stand up and attack? I-"

"Deactivated me?" Kayla smiled knowingly. "Do you honestly think I'd go through life without knowing how to reactivate myself?"

"Then I'll deactivate you permanently! Light Bomb!"

"No!" Kayla gasped. It was faster than she expected and dropped Videl so she wouldn't get caught in the blast. She started to fly to the right, but the blast stopped her. It ripped through her left side, destroying all but the core of her android arm and leg.

"No..." Kayla hit the wall and yelled out. "Not... again."

"How ironic." Turles commented with a laugh and raised his right palm again.

"K-Kayla..." Videl said weakly, her eyes still closed.

"Videl! Don't talk." Kayla said urgently as she looked over helplessly. _She's losing too much blood. If we don't get her healed soon..._ "Videl..."

"Enough dramatics." Turles shouted angrily. "Time for you both to die. Light Bomb!"

* * *

This one is probably my second favorite chapter. My first being Chapter 18. Sorry if this chapter had too much blood references. I thought that illustrated the battle better and how hurt Videl was. She is just a human who hasn't been under Gohan's training for that long, after all. 

I just realized this was my longest chapter yet, with Chapter 8 coming in close behind! I wrote more than I thought.


	16. On the Brink of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 16: "On the Brink of Death"**

Nobody could stop the attack. Videl was down, Kayla couldn't move fast enough and everybody else was trapped.

"Videl!" Gohan screamed as a lone tear fell from his right cheek, breaking the split second of silence.

Videl just lay there. She couldn't move any part of her body. Fighting at the calibur she was fighting against took all her stamina away. She closed her eyes as a couple of tears dropped into the puddle of blood. _This is really it... Nobody can save me this time. Goodbye, Gohan... I'm sorry._

All Kayla could do was stare at Videl helplessly. _No... I finally stand up for myself... and... No... Videl..._ She hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

Goku turned his head. There was nothing anybody could do. He couldn't stand to see his son hurting like he knew he was. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were silent as they couldn't believe what was happening. Gohan continued to scream and throwing his whole weight on the energy bubble.

"No... Videl... You can't die..."

-**flashback**-

Radditz was the first to attack. Gohan stopped him dead in his tracks as he threw several energy blasts at him.

While Radditz was down, Gohan flew over to Videl, "Videl, you need to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"But... no, Gohan! I won't leave! You could die... and I don't know what I'd do if you left... if you went away..."

"Aw, how sweet. His little girlfriend wants to die with him. Fine with me!" Black Rain shot an energy blast at them.

Gohan didn't have enough time to form his own blast to deflect it.

And so, he took the hit.

Videl watched in horror as the attack hit him.

"Videl... get out of here... before it gets worse..."

"No, Gohan, I can't! I can't lea-"

"Here!" Gohan yelled as he laid a senzu bean in her hand and pushed her forward. "Don't worry about me! Get out of here and tell the others where I am! And eat the senzu bean! And Videl... if anything happens to me... I want you to know that you've been a good friend to me..."

-**flashback**-

Videl looked at saw Gohan. "Go... Gohan?"

He nodded and smiled. "Who else would it be?"

Videl's eyes became watery but then she frowned. "Gohan... You lied to me! You said not to worry about you! And you gave me your Senzu bean knowing it was your last!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Uh... sorry?"

Videl's anger turned to tears. "Oh, Gohan. I'm sorry. I just missed you."

-**flashback**-

Videl was sitting on the edge of the grass, her bare feet causing a rippling effect in the water. She got up and walked to Gohan. "I'm glad you told me, Gohan. It shows you trust me. But there is one thing I need to know. Do you care about me?"

"Huh? Of course I care about you, Videl. You're my friend."

"I can't lie to you, Gohan... I-I love you."

She waited for his reaction.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't get a chance to because she was snatched into the air.

A voice said. "You want Videl back, Gohan? Then you need to find her."

The last he heard was Videl's cry. "Help, Gohan!"

-**flashback**-

"Videl, are you OK?" Gohan asked. Below them, the building exploded and seven orange balls shot from the flames.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, Gohan... why'd you come for me?"

"Why did I come for you?" Gohan repeated, confused.

Videl nodded, trying to hide possible disappointment. "It is true, isn't it? That you-"

"That I don't love you? Videl, that's why I came for you. Because I do... I do love you." Gohan smiled.

-**end of flashback**-

_Videl..._ Gohan tried to hold his tears back, but couldn't.

"What?" Vegeta suddenly narrowed his eyes at Gohan's energy bubble. _His energy level.. It's rising like last time!_

Gohan fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the floor. "Videl... You can't die... You can't...Not after what we've been through..." He jerked his head toward Turles' attack. "And she won't die with me around." He stood up with his fists clenched and a look of hatred on his face. "Videl!"

In a sudden burst of overwhelming energy, Gohan's energy bubble burst and the other three followed. Gohan appeared in front of Videl just as the Light Bomb was inches from her face.

Kayla turned to look at him in shock and gasped at his energy level. "G-Gohan? He...He transformed into a..." _I don't know what._

"Super Saiyan 3." Goku stood up and glanced at Kayla before looking back. "Trunks, Goten, you OK?"

Gohan kicked the Light Bomb into the air and it tore through the ceiling.

"G-Gohan..." Videl whispered, then fainted from fatigue.

Kayla's eyes widened as she tried to move to her half-sister. "No, Videl! She's lost too much blood!"

"Dad." Gohan didn't take his eyes off Turles. His enemy was still stunned at Gohan's sudden transformation. Gohan had pure hatred in his glaring eyes as he looked at the full Saiyan. "Take Videl and Kayla and leave. I'll take care of Turles."

"Gohan, are you-"

"Don't try and stop me, Dad!" Gohan barked at his father, growling. "Turles will pay for what he did to Videl. Take them to Bulma. She'll know what to do."

"You can do it, Gohan!" Goten smiled, despite the situation.

"W-What did you just do, boy?" Turles stammered and stepped back a few feet.

"No..." Gohan smiled cruely. "The question is, what am I going to do to you?"

Goku put Videl on his left shoulder and Kayla on his right. "Be careful, son." He said quietly. "And come back alive... for Videl's sake. Let's go, guys."

"Fly slow, Goku." Kayla said weakly.

"No problem." Goku smiled.

----------

"Is that them?" Pigero pointed into the air.

"Hey, it is them!" Bulma waved. "Over here."

Goku landed first and Hercule ran to him crying frantically. Oh, no! What happened to my sweet Videl? Who did this to her?"

Bulma was horrified. Her face was pale as she looked at the two girls on Goku's shoulders. His orange gi was darker from absorbing all the blood. "...And Kayla? H-Her..."

"It'll all be explained in due time." Goku said quickly. "But right now, they need medical attention."

"R-Right." Bulma shook her head so she could focus. She led Goku to the lab and pointed to two beds. "Lay them there. I'll get them back on thier feet in no time."

Bulma walked over to Kayla, but the girl frowned and shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Videl's lost too much blood already. I... I don't know how long she can last"

As Bulma glanced back at Videl, she stared in horror for a second. "I didn't think it was this bad outside!"

Goku stared at Videl grimly. "Please, Bulma. At least get Videl stable. Kayla's life isn't endangered. I don't know what Gohan would do if something were to happen to Videl. Right now, he's fighting Turles as a Super Saiyan 3."

Bulma nodded and walked up to Videl with a sorrowful expression. "Don't worry, Goku."

"Bulma." Goku said forcefully.

"Hm? What is it Goku?" She looked into his crying eyes.

"Bulma... It's up to you. We can't wish anyone back if anything happens."

"Why not?"

"Turles destroyed the Dragonballs."

----------

Turles stepped back into the wall. "D-Don't hurt me."

"You don't deserve any mercy. You almost killed her!" Gohan pushed Turles through the wall with a small burst of energy, breaking pipes and causing shards of steel to fly, forcing his enemy to the floor. "You almost killed her, knowing we couldn't revive her!"

Turles suddenly sneered. "But that also means you can't be revived."

"I don't care if I die." Gohan summoned an energy blast in his right hand, still glaring at Turles mercilessly. "I'll just be sure to take you with me."

* * *

Half of the chapter was flashbacks, but I thought it was a nice touch. And I know most of that happened before the Light Bomb got to Videl, which would be a millisecond or so, but let's just say that all the dialogue happened in that time, not the actual flashbacks. Next chapter will be all about Gohan versus Turles, called A Hero's Last Stand. Wonder that will be about? Well, there will be a scene of two with the others that gives you a little more insight on Kayla's past, but most of it will be the battle. After that chapter comes the chapter that explains everything: Kayla's Confession. Until then!

Countdown: 4 more chapters to go!


	17. A Hero's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 17: "A Hero's Last Stand"**

"You're telling me you'd sacrifice your own life to save everyone else?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Gohan released the energy blast and Turles flew from the explosion.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" Turles looked behind him as he flew and stretched his hand out. "Light Bomb!"

"Kamehameha!" Gohan's blast easily pushed the Light Bomb back.

Turles yelled as his own attack, as well as the Kamehameha, engulfed him.

"Get up. I know that didn't kill you." Gohan said as he landed on the floor in front of Turles.

Turles stood up and used his right hand to wipe the small bit of blood from his mouth. He sneered. "You're right. I was just warming up." He laughed. "You know, kid, I would have never guessed you'd grow up to be this strong. You were just a weak little brat when I first saw you."

Gohan smiled. "Yeah? Well, that just so happens to be the same words Raditz said before I killed him."

Turles teleported behind Gohan and tried to kick him in his neck but Gohan caught his left leg and swung him around.

Gohan let go and Turles crashed through several walls of the abandoned lab. "You're too slow, Turles. Kamehameha!"

Turles saw the attack just in time and held it back with both hands inches from his face. "You... can't beat me, brat." He managed to get up, but the blast got closer to him. _Curse that girl! She must have made me weaker than I thought!_

Gohan let off more energy. His Kamehameha wave slipped through Turles' fingers. "No!" Turles yelled and frowned defeatedly as he crashed into another pile of broken steel. _I've got to. I have no other choice..._ And he threw a small energy blast in the direction of the main room, where they were before.

"What was that?" Gohan watched the blast, but decided it was too small to worry about. _He must be disorientated._

Suddenly, the whole lab was covered with an energy barrier. The computer in the main room let off a warning light.

"You'd better get out of here... while you can, Gohan." Turles laughed. "That is, if you can."

Gohan burst to an open path leading away from the lab, but was immediately thrown back. He caught himself before he hit the floor and looked up puzzled.

Then he realized he was trapped.

A voice rang through the lab. "No!" Gohan gasped.

**_-(Warning! Lab will self-destruct in 5 seconds!)-_**

----------

Kayla stood up, waved her left arm around and smiled, "Wow, Bulma. You made it even better than what it was before."

"No problem. I was able to repair you side so fast only because the work was so similar to Dr. Gero's work on androids."

Kayla's face paled as she looked into Bulma's smiling face. "Gero! Really, now?" She laughed nervously as she walked out of the lab and into the living room everyone else.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kayla? I know Gero was on the evil, but you can't ignore his genius." Bulma said behind her.

"He was more than evil, Bulma." Kayla added under his breath.

"So, I was right. He was the one?" Eighteen looked at Kayla sympathetically.

Kayla stared into Eighteen's eyes and then sighed mournfully. "Yeah... I should have known you'd figure it out, Eighteen."

"Well, sisters have to stick together." Eighteen walked up to her and held out her left hand, smiling slightly.

"Right." Kayla shook her hand and smiled. "That reminds me, Bulma. How's Videl doing?"

She didn't get a chance to respond, because Videl limped down the hall and threw herself on the floor.

Kayla immediately caught her before she hit. "Videl! What's wrong? You shouldn't be up!"

Videl was sweating. She was burning up and still injured. Although the bleeding stopped, she was still out of it. "Gohan... he... I saw... red lights... flashing..." She looked up one last time, before passing out in Kayla's arms.

"What did she say? Did she have a-"

"Red lights!" Kayla interrupted Krillin. "In the lab!" She closed her eyes and shook her head, tightening her fists. "Her and Gohan must be closer than I thought if she was able to sense that he was in danger." She looked at the others. "Turles must have activated the self-destruct program. When it's activated, absolutely nothing can escape from the lab, not even a Super Saiyan 3, like Gohan."

"You mean, my baby's..." Chichi couldn't finish the thought.

Kayla lowed her head. "I'm afraid so, guys. Gohan's gone."

----------

Gohan couldn't feel anything. It was like he wasn't even alive anymore.

But he smiled anyway. He could somehow sense that Videl was alive, just resting. _Atleast she'll survive. I'm as good as gone._

His body wanted wanted to just let it go. Let the overpowering feel of death take over.

But he knew he couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't give up, but why?

And he heard a voice say "Gohan, you can't give up!" just as he slipped from the world of the living.

* * *

And if this chapter didn't tell you who Kayla's father is, next chapter will be all about Kayla describing what happened to her all those years ago. 

Countdown: 3 chapters left!


	18. Kayla's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 18:"Kayla's Confession"**

The first thing Gohan saw was Dende's Namekian green palms against his chest.

"He's alright!" Videl threw herself on top of him. He could tell she had been crying. She hugged him tight and pressed her head against him, still teary-eyed from before. "Oh, Gohan. I thought you were dead! I thought..."

"I thought I was, too. What happened?" Gohan looked around to see everyone else smiling from relief, as he stood up, bringing Videl with him.

"When Videl sensed you were in trouble, we hurried over to you. We got you to Dende in the nick of time." Kayla answered, trying to hide her joy that he was alive.

"And Turles?"

"Dead. Blew up with the lab."

"Good. I was going to destroy him whether or not I was going down, too." He looked down on the ground, glad it was over with.

Everyone ran up to him and hugged him.

----------

They went back to Capsule Corp.

Kayla walked up to Videl and hugged her mournfully. "Goodbye, Videl. I'll never forget you."

"Wait a minute, Kayla. You're not... leaving are you?"

Kayla looked at her half sister apologetically. "I am. I'm sorry, Videl, but I have to. I have no choice. I have no place here."

"But you do have a choice! Gero may have taken that away from you a long time ago, but now you're-"

"Gero shouldv'e have killed me when he killed Mom!" Kayla suddenly yelled and built up tears fell from her eyes as she stared intently at Videl. "I... I never really lived after that. Atleast, I could have been with Mom..."

"Wait a second. Gero... was your father?" Goku asked in disbelief.

Kayla turned to him and wiped some of the tears from her face. "I told you you'd hate me if you found out." She said quietly.

"There's no reason to hate you, Kayla." Videl protested and stepped toward her.

Kayla glared at her, almost daring her to speak. "You don't even know what he did to me, do you?"

"Yeah, he-"

The years of pain, anger, and sadness was reflected in Kayla's eyes as she focused on Videl. "He killed Mom and then almost killed me, but decided that I would be of better use if he could control my mind." She turned to face Goku with wavering eyes. "He did turn me half android, Goku, and yes, there is more. He threatened to kill me if I didn't kill Videl." She looked down at the grass as more tears fell inbetween her sobs. "I was... only three. I didn't know any better. From then on, he trained me until he was killed by Seventeen. But by then, it had already sunk in. He already had control over me. That's why I say I had no choice. That's why I say I lost my humanity. But Goku and Videl's eventually got through to me. I finally realized that after 14 years of being controlled, I did have a choice. And so I protected the only family I had left."

Everybody was silent as she told her story.

She continued. "When I first landed, and I saw Videl, I thought 'There she is. Now, all I have to do is kill her.' But then I saw everybody else. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan... My father's enemies. My second mission. I think that's when it first hit me. I never would have guessed that you knew each other."

"Either way, you should be killed." Vegeta growled and flew towards her with his right fist outstretched.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, almost reflexively.

Kayla grabbed his arm with both her hands and threw him aside. She smiled slightly. "Bulma's work is better than than I thought I was."

Bulma walked over to her husband frowning. "She may be Gero's daughter, but she's not our enemy!"

"She _did_ save Videl's life." Goku pointed out.

Eighteen glared at Vegeta with her hands on her hips. "Besides, I won't let you kill her."

Vegeta stood up and gritted his teeth at the former android. "Oh, and who says?"

"I've beaten you before. I can do it again." She smiled knowingly.

Vegta scoffed. "That's when you were an android."

Eighteen looked at Vegeta as her look softened. "Yes... I was. Until I met you guys. But that's why I understand where Kayla is coming from." She turned to look at Kayla sympathetically. "It sounds as if your childhood - if you call it one - was as far from peaceful as possible. From the little I interacted with Gero, I still could sense how heartless he was. He didn't care about me, Seventeen or Sixteen. He probably didn't even care about Twenty, let alone his own family."

"You're right. He didn't." Kayla said angrily, remembering the past. "He only cared about himself, and no one else. That's why he killed Mom in cold blood." She clenched her teeth and balled up her fists. "That's why he controlled me and convinced me to kill Videl." She turned from the group and looked up at the sky. "Guys, I know he's going to come. When he does, I'll lure him away from here. I don't want any of you killed. He'll already want to kill me for not doing as he asked."

Eighteen walked to Kayla and lay her left hand on her right shoulder. "Kayla, if there's anything I can do..." She looked at Kayla's eyes, connecting with her past.

Kayla stared for a moment and then shook her head. "No, it's my fight. All I ask is that you keep Videl safe."

"Don' worry, we will." Gohan pulled Videl close to him, as he looked over at Pigero. "Oh, and Pigero, sorry about this. You came to see me and-"

He held up his right hand for Gohan to stop. "No, it's alright, Gohan. This is your lifestyle. I understand."

"Yes." Kayla shuffled her feet on the grass nervously. "You have your own lives, I have mine. That's why..." She gazed at the sky again mournfully. "That's why I have to leave. I have no place here. I have no place anywhere. I was a sin, a burden..." She held up her left arm and looked at it solemnly. "Just like this arm and leg. They shouldnt't be there._ I_ shouldn't be here."

"Kayla, you shouldn't talk like that." Videl whispered.

"I was going to kill you, Videl." Kayla looked into her eyes, holding back more tears. "How can you... defend me when I almost killed you?"

"Well, you did almost kill me, what with both you and Turles attacking me, but... It wasn't you, Kayla." She smiled. "Gero used you. You couldn't help that your father was one of the most evil men in the world. Everybody listens to their parents, thinking they're right. They are supposed to be right, after all."

"He told me to kill you, Videl." She repeated forcefully.

"And I see you didn't do that." A voice said from the sky and an energy blast shot at Videl.

"Videl!" Gohan and Kayla yelled.

"What in the-" Videl barely flew from the blast but it followed her into the air.

Kayla quickly threw her own blast and they both exploded. She scowled and glared at the attacker in the sky with her body shaking angrily. She could barely utter the name. It was like vemon.

"Gero."

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter, but I wanted the main focus of it to be on Kayla and what happened to her when she was a child. There will more insight on her past in the future. Her character isn't done yet! I thought Gero showing up was a good way to end it, so the final 2 chapters will be the final battle.

Just to remind my readers, check my profile for updates. I have the date that each section is last updated in bold. With that said, I have updated recently if you haven't already checked. I'm thinking about deleting "A Hidden Love" and its sequel. It's so poorly written and there's no originality to it to even try a rewrite, like the list of stories I need to rewrite on my profile.

Also, could I please get reviews? I know people are reading it, but I really want to know what everyone thinks about it, especially since this story is nearing the end and a TT3 is in the writing.

Countdown: 2 more chapters!


	19. Kayla's Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 19: "Kayla's Battle"**

Videl landed and everyone looked at Gero.

He suddenly teleported in front of Kayla and forced her to the ground. He held her down with his left foot, smiling at her narrowed eyes.

"Kayla!" Videl yelled, but didn't move. She knew she wasn't able to do anything to help her. Gohan charged at Gero, but was held back by an invisible barrier. He slid to his feet before he fell back. He frowned at him.

Gero laughed and turned toward the half-saiyan. "You can't get through to me. Nobody can." He frowned down at Kayla and pushed his foot closer to her neck. "As for you, dear daughter, you will be punished for not carrying out your mission."

"No! Kayla!" Videl yelled again.

Kayla smiled. "Don't worry, Videl." She grabbed his foot with both hands and slammed him onto the ground. She flipped into the air and spread her arms apart. "Broken Angel!" As she brought her arms together, a medium sized energy blast soared at him. It broke in several mini blasts seconds before they hit Gero.

"I'm not your daughter anymore. I quit being your daughter when you killed Mom." She turned around and started flying in the opposite direction, but a yellow energy blast blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere." Gero smiled and the blast exploded in her face.

Kayla didn't have time to shield herself, so she had to take the full power of the attack. She plummeted to the ground face first. She growled. _I can't lure him anywhere else if he keeps stops me like this!_

Gero slammed his left foot into the back of her face and the impact caused a small crack in the ground. He laughed as she grunted slightly. "You forget, Kayla. I know your moves. I taught them to you. Photon Wave!"

Kayla pushed his leg up just enough to roll from the blast and counter with her own Broken Angel.

"Pathetic attempt. You're making this so easy." He spoke dryly. "Photon Wave!" His attack absorbed hers and sped towards Kayla.

"What? Your attack got past mine!" She gasped. The Photon Wave hit her in the stomach, causing her body to roll on the ground.

"Kayla!" Videl yelled and stepped forward, but Gohan lay his left hand on her right shoulder gently. "I'll help her." Gohan started to fly towards them, but Kayla's broken voice stopped him.

"No, Gohan..." She managed to get up on her hands and knees. "I've already told you... This is my fight." Her breathing was starting to speed up.

"But you're getting tired, Kayla!" Gohan protested, and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No!" Kayla retorted sharply. "This is my... responsibility!" She shot into the air and threw a left punch at Gero's face, but caught her hand and smiled. "Foolish girl."

When Kayla realized what she had done, she gasped. "No!"

"Yes." He squeezed as hard as he could.

Kayla jerked her hand back and shot a Broken Angel at close range.

Gero quickly held his palms out as the blast was released from her hand and the attack disappeared.

"Wha..." Kayla was appalled. "What did you do?!"

"Simple." Gero smirked. "I've had modifications. I can absorb energy. Quite handy, don't you think?"

_Great, now he can absorb my attacks as well as having an energy barrier so the others can't help me. How am I supposed to defeat him?_

"Photon Wave!"

Kayla flew from the right to dogde it.

Suddenly Videl's communicator beeped. She flinched, not expecting a call from the police chief at this particular time. After all, she was watching the fight of the century.

"Go ahead, Chief." Videl spoke, but kept an eye on the battle. Kayla was on the defensive.

After a bullet whizzed by the chief's head, he responded desperately. "Videl, we need you and Saiyaman at the Orange Star Hotel!" A car window shattered in the background. "There are three guys with guns more powerful than ours. They're trying to to get away with the cash. Hur-"

Static.

"Chief! Chief!"

"Go help him, Videl." Gohan smiled. "We don't want any civilians dying. I'll make sure Kayla's alright. I promise."

"Gohan, are you sure?" Videl's voice wavered as she looked into his determined eyes.

He pulled her close to him in a gentle, but loving hug. "Videl, it'll be OK." He suddenly brought his mouth to her left ear and whispered. "Videl... when this is over with... we can get married. We can start a life together. I promise."

Videl gasped, then smiled after a moment. She blinked back a few tears. "Sounds good. I'll be waiting."

And she took off.

Kayla tried a kick to Gero's head, but he caught it and threw her at the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She was low on energy. _Is he... Is he really that much stronger than me?_ She slammed her fists into the ground.

"Can't get up?" Gero taunted. "Try now." He held his right arm out and a small red button pushed out of the skin.

She knew what that was. "No! You can't!" She screamed desperately.

"But I can." He pushed it and smiled. "Now you're permanently deactivated." He laughed as his eyes lit up.

"Kayla, don't worry! I'm coming!" Gohan shouted.

"You die now, Kayla." Gero aimed his right palm at her from the sky. "Photon Wave!"

"Not today, Gero." Gohan flew in front of the blast and hit it away. He scowled. "Not today."

----------

Saiyagirl landed and the police chief waved from the other side of the police car. "Saiyagirl! They're in there! We've managed to hold them back!"

I'm on it, chief!" She flew over a bullet from the guy nearest her and punched him in the nose. His legs shook and he covered his nose with both hands to try to stop the bleeding. "B-Boss, it's-"

Saiyagirl scowled angrily. "Just get out of here and I won't hurt you. But first, who has the cash?"

"Why would I tell you, freak's girlfriend?" He sneered.

Saiyagirl frowned. "On second thought..." She took him by the collar thrust him at the police chief. He slid into the front of a police car and crushed it in on impact.

"Saiyagirl!" A second man held a gun aimed at her unsteadily. "Stay... back, Saiyagirl." He was clearly frightened.

"Please." Saiyagirl rolled her eyes and simply dragged him away.

"OK, Boss, where are you at?" Saiyagirl peered through the dim room.

When she heard the faint jingling of money, she spun around in a defensive position.

"It's you again?" His voice was barely a whisper. Saiyagirl could barely hear it.

He stepped out of the shadows with an unreadable expression, mixed with happiness to see her, but also fear.

She gasped. "No way! Ghand!"

He nodded. "I... I can't believe it's you. This is the third time we've met."

"Unfortunately." She said flatly.

"Just let me by."

"Why should I?" _I'm not sure I can handle this guy._ She frowned, her eyebrows creased with sudden worry. _But I'm suddenly more worried about Gohan... I just have this bad feeling about everything._

* * *

I used Gero's Photon Wave and energy absorption attack from the Budokai games. I thought it would be easier if I had a named attack for him, rather than just a normal energy blast. 

Sorry if Gohan's... "proposal" seemed too direct. It has a more important effect later on, but I can't say why or how. Trust me when I say this story sets up the foundation for TT3. Besides, I always wondered how Gohan asked Videl in the anime, and when they realized they were meant for each other.

Last time I asked indirectly if anyone would review. This time, I want atleast one review to continue. In other words, in order for me to post the final chapter, I want atleast one review. I've never asked for a mandatory review before, but I atleast want some feedback on how this story is going. I know people are reading it, and I think this is my second best story so far(First, being _Memoirs of a Geisha 2: Sayuri's Next Journey_). How was Kayla's storyline? Did I keep the characters in character? That sort of thing. You can never write too much in a review. Thanks and I look forward to your review!


	20. Wordless Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! 

I appreciate the reviews I got for the Chapter 19. I didn't want to sound mean and demand reviews, but I atleast wanted to know if any of you thought it was good enough to finish. Then, without further ado, the final chapter in Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past!

* * *

**"Triple Threat 2: Attack from the Past"  
Chapter 20: "Wordless Goodbyes"**

"Why are you protecting her?" Gero frowned at Gohan, his palm still out. "She was your enemy."

"'Was' being the key word."

Kayla looked at Gohan's back with awe. _He's... protecting me... Even after everything I've done..._

"I thought there was something wrong when she first landed, and I was right. She tried to kill Videl. But she figured out that she didn't have to do that. You were the one who told her she had to kill Videl. You were the one who took away her mother." He narrowed his eyes warningly. "Now she's our ally. Now she's... human."

"Gohan..." Kayla whispered to herself as Gohan put his wrists together on his right.

"She's not human. She's half android. I made her that way."

"Shut up, Gero. Kamehameha!"

"Ha! You must have forgotten boy." He smirked and absorbed the energy wave into his palm. "Your energy attacks just strengthen mine. Photon Wave!"

Gohan stepped aside and it zoomed past him. The blast exploded a few miles behind him in the forest.

"Besides, you can't touch me. My barrier is similar to Turles' energy bubbles. Saiyans can't get throught them."

Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration. _He's right..._ "Either way, you're not going to kill Kayla while I'm here."

"Really? And how are you going to stop me?" Gero dropped from the sky at Kayla. Her eyes widened with fear, knowing she couldn't get away.

"No, Kayla!" Gohan shot a small energy blast at him, but it missed.

Kayla closed her eyes. _This is it. This is the end. He's going to kill me..._ She thrusted her fist into the ground in defeat. _No..._ But she felt herself being lifted up into the air and the vibrations of Gero's attack beneath a second later.

"Don't worry, Kayla. I've got you." came Gohan's gently voice. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"G-Gohan?" Kayla muttered and averted her eyes. "Why'd you save me, Gohan?"

"Because you're my friend." He answered simply with a nod.

"Come back here!" Gero shot into the air with glaring eyes.

----------

"Ghand, just give me the money." Saiyagirl held her left hand out, blocking the doorway.

He still stood there. He frowned. "No. I need this money. Boss - I mean, Turles - took all that I had."

"This is the wrong way to get it." Videl said calmly.

Ghan was silent. He glanced at the bag and looked back at the entrance. "I've got to..." He said to himself and darted toward it.

"Where do you think you're going?" She tripped him, snatched the money and smiled down at him. "Seems things are different now, huh, Ghand?"

"Saiyagirl!" the police chief yelled from the outside. "Have you found the main man yet?" She could barely hear her voice over the flying bullets.

"I'll bring him out now." She started to grab him, but Ghand snatched her left leg out from under, swiftly took the bag and shot toward the entrance.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easily!" She flew at him and reached for his left arm with her right hand.

She saw the police chief's smile when she came out.

----------

Gero threw an energy blast at them, but Gohan flew over it and glanced down at Kayla. "I'm going to lay you down now. It's hard to defend myself with you."

Kayla frowned. "I'm sorry, Gohan... I'm not any help at all."

Gohan landed and gently lay Kayla down. He looked down at her with gentle eyes. "It's OK, Kayla. You weren't in the way."

Goodbye, Gohan." Gero said in a low voice.

"What?" Gohan turned slightly and saw a small fast energy blast inches from him. It ripped through his chest before he even had a chance to dogde it. "Videl..."

Vegeta's eyes widened with fear and clenched his fists. "That... blast. That could only be one attack. But how does he know it?"

"What kind of attack is it? It couldn't possibly be that dangerous." Goku scratched his head, perplexed.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe you're that naive! It's called the Heartripper." His eyes moved toward Gohan. "It's designed to move at the speed of light and rip through the heart."

"T-The heart? But..." Bulma didn't want to think of what he meant.

"Yes. He's dead." Vegeta finished quietly.

----------

"Everything's OK now, chief." Videl smiled and suddenly jerked her head toward Gohan's house. "No, something's wrong... Gohan!" She blasted off, leaving a small crater and a cloud of dust behind her.

----------

Kayla trembled as Gohan's suddenly limp body lay in front of her. She tried to reach out, but couldn't move. "G-Gohan...? Dead?"

"And I'll do the same to you." Gero held out his right palm.

"No... Please." She attempted to fly away but only got a few meters.

"Goodbye, Kayla. Heartripper!"

"Kayla!!" Videl froze. She saw the blast tear through Kayla.

"What? Videl!" Bulma gasped.

Videl landed and shook Kayla'a lifeless body. She didn't move. "Kayla... No...!" She bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears.

"We... couldn't have done anything, Videl." Bulma said quietly.

"Gero... He did this..." Videl glared at the android in the sky and shot toward him in a rage.

"Videl!" Goku teleported behind her and held her back, wrapping both his arms around her waist. "Don't go and get yourself killed, too." He lowered his voice. "Gohan... wouldn't want that."

Videl froze. She turned to look at Goku's face with pleading eyes. "No... G-Gohan, too?"

Goku couldn't answer, only lower his head.

Videl frantically searched the battlefield below, looking for Gohan. When she saw that he wasn't moving, she dropped from the sky slowly and allowed a tear to fall on his body. "Gohan..."

Gero smiled. I've done what I've came to do... for now. He vanished.

Everyone watched Videl cry over Gohan's body. They didn't know what to do, or how to help. They were still in shock over the whole thing and how suddenly it happened.

Goku walked over to her and laid his right arm around her shoulder. "Videl... We're here... We couldn't have done anything... I'm sorry."

"I know, Goku. If you could have stopped it from happening, you would have somehow. But... I wasn't here. He said..." She glanced at Gohan's body. "You promised! You promised that we could get married! You promised that we could start a life together! You promised! And, in return, I said that I'd wait for you...I'd wait..." She buried her face in his chest and let her tears fall into the blue cloth.

Hercule watched helplessly as she mourned.

"Hercule, why are you standing back here?" Bulma asked, raising her eyebrows. "She needs you right now."

He shook his head. "No. She doesn't need me. She had to face the memories of losing her mother, and now her sister and boyfriend. I'm all she has left."

"All the more reason to go." She retorted.

"Goku." A voice said. Baba floated down beside him with her usual straight expression.

Goku's gaze broke off of Videl as Baba got closer to him. "Oh, hi, Baba. Sorry if I'm not-"

"Don't worry, Goku. Those two get to keep their bodies. King Yema made sure of that. But that's now what I wanted to tell you."

"Then, what? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about it."

"Yes, Turles has been defeated. That was the deal."

Goku turned to Videl one more time. "Videl, is there anything you want me tell Gohan or Kayla?"

Baba frowned. "Goku, you didn't let me finish. King Yema... He has taken into account recent events and has decided that you can choose to stay here, or go back to the Other World."

"What? Really?" He smiled slightly, but frowned when he saw Gohan's body out of the corner of his eye. "But...Gohan and Kayla..."

"Keep in mind, whatever you choose, you won't be able to go back to the other."

Goku saw Goten biting his lip with tears still welled up in his eyes. His mouth curled up into a smile. "Then again, I have family and friends down here who want me just as much."

"Are you sure, Goku?"

"I'm sure."

The halo on his head disappeared and Baba smiled.

"Right there, Krillin!" Chichi yelled and Krillin landed.

He smiled sheepishly at Bulma. "Sorry, Bulma. She insisted. I tried to talk her out of it, but the truth is, I wanted to come, too. I felt Gohan and Kayla's energy signals vanish in an instant." He looked at Videl's crumpled form and his eyes widened. "No.. Are they...?"

"What happened to my baby?!" Chichi screeched when she saw Gohan's still body.

----------

Kayla looked at her left arm. "Hey, I'm still half android."

"I guess we got to keep our bodies." Gohan commented happily.

Kayla looked over at him curiously. "Keep our bodies? Where are we at? I thought we were killed."

Gohan smiled. "We were. Kayla... Welcome to the Other World."

* * *

There you have it. The end of Triple Threat 2! I have big plans for the next one: confrontations, reunions, revelations... and there could be more, since I haven't finished writing it yet. I would appreciate reviews for this final chapter. Was the story as a whole up to your expectations? Which chapter was your favorite? Or even, did you like TT1 or TT2 better? Keep checking my profile for updates on the next story in the Triple Threat series! Feel free to PM me or review here with comments or suggestions. 


End file.
